Forget Me Not
by Loveless Paradox
Summary: Doctor Kurosaki Ichigo is kidnapped after work one day, being forced to heal an extremely sexy brunette isn't so bad... is it? But both the brunette and Ichigo have secrets. Who's Ogichi Shirosaki? And how do Urahara and Byakuya come into the mix. Rated M: For numerous lemons! Chapter 16 UP!
1. Chapter 1 : Knowing the feeling

**Ochibi-chan: **Alright changed my name from FireAlii to CelestialAng and now to Ochibi-chan.. Which means shorty.

**AdieraFire: **That has nothing to do with the fic at all. What kind of authoress are you!

**Ochibi-chan:** I got it I got it... yeesh! **_I don't own any of the bleach characters... although I wish I did.. _***sighs dreamily*

**AdieraFire:** *smack!*

**Ochibi-chan: **Ow! *rubs the back of head.* That hurt...

**AdieraFire: **Good now shut up and start.

**Ochibi-chan: ***pouts*Fine...

* * *

Sousuke Aizen x Ichigo Kurosaki : Forget me not

Forget me not : A beautiful blue/purple flower

_**Chapter 1: Knowing the feeling**_

When Doctor Ichigo Kurosaki had finished his shift at the night hospital, he didn't expect himself to be kidnapped. But that's exactly what happened, his last shift that week; Friday at midnight on the way to the car he was grabbed and stuffed into a vehicle. Blind folded, he couldn't figure out where he was going but when it was taken off and he was _commanded_ to cure a man in his early thirties… you'd start to wonder if he was set up.

Still in his white lab coat because it was his to begin with, Ichigo kneeled down beside the couch and began inspecting the man who appeared to be in his early thirties compared to Ichigo's middle/ late twenties. Looking back at the fox looking silver haired male that had grabbed him, Ichigo began working with the little supplies they had given him.

"What happened? Was there a bullet, or is it just a knife?" The silver haired male looked down at the brunette and stared at him. Ichigo thought it was creepy but he was a professional he'd follow through with this until the very end. "Sir?"

"Knife, sliced him." The silver haired one said with a creepy smile that Ichigo knew was going to be trouble later. Slowly opening the man's suit and unbuttoning his dress shirt Ichigo set to work assessing the wounds. They weren't that deep but there were a lot of them, varying from his shoulders down to his flat stomach, there was also one at the waistline of his pants. Taking cleans gloves that Ichigo always carried with him in his pocket just in case something like this happened; Ichigo snapped them on and started probing the wounds for infection.

"I need a cloth and some lukewarm water, please." Ichigo grabbed the clear pad of paper and pencil from the table in front of him, and put his glasses on with one hand. He began writing down the information on the cuts, what they appeared like. If they were going to be bad, he made sure the patient was responding a little too. Not too much that he was practically hurting him every time he touched one of the cuts. The silver haired male just smiled and got a big bowl of lukewarm water and a face cloth.

Reaching into the bowl Ichigo pulled the cloth from it and rung it out before gently cleaning the wounds. They looked jagged… Looking up at the silver haired man that he had no idea was named; Ichigo hesitated and then thought it was professional enough. "Um… Do you by any chance know what the knife looked like? Was it clean? No rust? This looks like a jagged knife." Ichigo pushed up his glasses with his wrist because he was wearing the bloodied gloves; the glasses were slipping down his nose because he was sweating.

"Why do you need to know, just clean the wound." Ichigo thought that was rude, but he didn't want to act impulsively that might cause him to be in danger. He was about to go back to his work when he heard a husky voice that made him shudder.

"Gin…That wasn't very nice." Ichigo looked at the handsome supposedly _unconscious_ man lying in front of him. His eyes were _open_ and he was looking at Ichigo with something that made his stomach feel funny.

"But Aizen-sama…" Ichigo sat there feeling a little awkward that his patient was awake. And the Gin guy always had that creepy smile on his face; Ichigo looked outside and was surprised to see they were overlooking the city. He was so busy looking out the window he didn't realize the Aizen person asked him to finish up. But the Gin person took offense and kneed Ichigo in the back. "Hey! Finish up on Aizen-sama."

"Ow…" Ichigo looked back at _Aizen-sama_ and felt his whole body start to tingle, and he almost blushed… but Ichigo had more control than that. "Well… If you don't mind, but I need some bandages and I'll be done." Ichigo glared up at Gin and only stopped when he heard Aizen chuckling. Looking back at the brunette Ichigo smiled and pulled off his latex bloodied gloves and placed them in the now red water. Taking off his glasses, Ichigo placed them in his lab coat pocket and smiled down at Aizen. "You should be fine, resting until they close up and they need to be re-bandaged every night." Ichigo said with a nod.

When Gin came back, Ichigo took the bandages and began taping them onto the wounds, making sure he put more than one bandage on so that the blood wouldn't soak through Ichigo completed his work except for the one on Aizen waistband. "Um… Excuse me." Ichigo pulled the band down a little and placed the bandages on quickly, he was a professional why was his heart pounding so hard… Once he was done, he pulled the waistband back up and stood up. "All done, just change them tomorrow night." Ichigo said with a yawn. "Sorry… I'm a little tired."

"Gin…Lock him in my room." When Ichigo thought this Aizen fellow was going to say something, it certainly wasn't that. So when Ichigo looked at Gin he began struggling when the silver haired male grabbed his hands and held them behind his back and began pushing him towards a room. Probably from over tiredness and overworking, and starting to panic and lack of air Ichigo's vision started to blacken until he passed out.

* * *

One moment Ichigo knew he was panicking then next moment he realized he was being pinned to something soft. When he felt his clothing shift, Ichigo opened his brown eyes quickly and saw a wounded naked chest. Ichigo inhaled sharply and then heard a chuckle.

"You're awake?" The hands continued unbuttoning his clothing, and tossing them on the floor with a thud.

"What are you doing?" Ichigo yelled as he tried to push Aizen off him. "Get off of me!" Ichigo tried pushing him so he didn't hurt the wounds but he honestly could not push this man off him, he was a solid weight! "Aizen!" Ichigo tried pushing the man's hands away from his waistband.

"Ichigo…you shouldn't fight what you really want. And I really want you." Aizen grabbed some rope from the bedside table and tied Ichigo to the headboard. "You can yell, but there's nothing you can do. You will love it eventually." Aizen chuckled.

Half naked and very close to losing his pants Ichigo struggled only because he was supposed to struggle, as any sane person would do. But this Aizen man was hot, and he really wanted to be dominated by him.

"And Ichigo, only those who believe they don't deserve me call me Aizen. You should call me Sousuke, because you deserve to be in my bed." Aizen cupped Ichigo through his pants.

"Ah! Ai—Sousuke!" Ichigo's face flushed a deep pink as he looked away and into the dark silky sheets. Aizen chuckled and began pulling Ichigo's slacks off.

"Don't be embarrassed, I've seen it all." It took a moment for Ichigo to comprehend what Aizen had just said. Body tensing Ichigo turned to look at Aizen slightly confused, he knew that his body recognized Ai—Sousuke but… when? And why was he familiar?

"What do you mean? I don't r—" Ichigo was cut off when Aizen brushed his cheek lightly looking down at him sweetly causing Ichigo to tense up as he was about to turn his head into the gentle hand.

"How could you forget me Ichigo? I helped choose your profession, all those years ago. Six if I'm correct." Ichigo stared up dazed at his sensei that had gone missing his senior year. He had always believed he was at fault that his sensei had disappeared. Ichigo had been sleeping with his teacher for 2 years when he had just vanished.

"Sousuke-sensei! Oh my god… I thought—I don't know what I thought but you disappeared and you didn't call me and I –" Ichigo turned his face away to hide the fact he was about to cry but Aizen always knew what he was feeling and turned his face back placing a gentle kiss on his lips.

"I know Ichigo, I'm so sorry you had to go through that…but… I couldn't contact anyone, and you were the one I wanted to contact the most, you must know that." Aizen ran a hand through Ichigo's orange locks.

"But… what happened? Where did you go? I barely recognize you without your glasses." Ichigo said arching his back and trying to loosen the ropes. Looking up innocently Ichigo pouted. "Will you untie me please?"

"Did I untie you before?" Aizen chuckled skimming his hands down Ichigo's stomach. Ichigo whined and arched his back again loving the feeling of Aizen touching him. Aizen skimmed his hands lower until he grabbed Ichigo's boxers and threw them on the floor along with Ichigo's pants.

"But Sousuke…Ah! Don't touch me there!" Ichigo's eyes widened, as Aizen lowered himself and slipped Ichigo's cock in his mouth. "No!" Aizen chuckled as he deep throated Ichigo, and Ichigo arched off the bed as his eyes rolled behind his head.

Licking the vein up Ichigo's shaft Aizen touched the ring around his entrance and was pleased to hear Ichigo mewl.

"Play with yourself, Ichigo?" Aizen asked the almost not coherent male, who nodded and pushed against the finger circling his entrance. "No other men?" Aizen asked, the doctor shook his head so quickly Aizen had to chuckle. "Good boy."

"M'not a boy Sousuke, please put it in!" Ichigo cried out, trying to get away from the hot mouth but closer to the treacherous fingers. Ichigo whined happily when he felt Aizen start to feed two slick fingers into him. "Yes, yes! Please Sousuke!"

"Still as vocal as I remember, Ichi" Aizen chuckled, as he slipped a third finger into Ichigo. "Still as hot and tight as I remember too." Aizen smirked deep throating Ichigo and slamming four fingers deeply inside making Ichigo see stars. Ichigo clutched Aizen's head between his parted knees and screamed as he spilled his seed down Aizen's eagerly waiting mouth.

Releasing Ichigo's spent member with a pop, Aizen kept gently thrusting his fingers into Ichigo who lay panting beneath him. "Sousuke, I've missed you Sousuke, please put it in." Ichigo spread his legs widely and tried pulling the still clothed hips of his captor closer to him. Giving Ichigo the genuine smile he only saved for him caused the doctors eyes to glaze over as he loosened his pants and tossed them on the floor quickly, leaving him completely naked to the view of his lover.

"I've missed you too Ichigo, do you remember I was bigger than most men?" Aizen said cockily. Ichigo chuckled and spread his legs wider for Aizen to place his hips in place, and his cock at Ichigo's entrance teasing it so he wouldn't hurt his vocal counter-part.

"Quickly, Sousuke!" Ichigo yelled looking his older lover directly in the eyes. With Aizen, Ichigo had always been vocal and begged in bed, but other than that Ichigo was one who didn't take no for an answer.

"Yes Ichigo, be patient." Aizen chuckled as he continued teasing Ichigo's hole with his swollen member. After spending Ichigo still had an erection and was impatient for Aizen to be inside him so he took matters into his own hands. He knew it was going to hurt his shoulders but Aizen was just moving too slow.

"I'm not one to be patient, Sousuke!" Ichigo growled.

* * *

**Ochibi-chan: **Aaaaaaaaaaaaaand break! *giggle*

**Ichigo-chan:***screams!* WTF is this!

**Ochibi-chan: **I've always wanted to write an Aizen x Ichigo one.. And it turned out better than my others did!

**Sousuke-babe: **... What's with my name...

**Ochibi-chan: **Oh it's cause your a sexy man with your single strand of hair in front of your eyes :D

**Ichigo-chan:** I'm.. I - I - I'M DOING IT WITH AIZEN!

**Ochibi-chan: **Of course you are... I can probably write you doing it with everyone...

**Sousuke-babe:** Hey, nobody touches my Ichigo. *glares*

**Ochibi-chan: ***siigh* Yeah yea.. _REVIEW PLEASE!_


	2. Chapter 2: Welcome back

**Ochibi-chan: **And continue on! But um... Can you guys PM me or Review it telling me how i did.

**AdieraFire: ***snort* Plus she takes requests! Request away and it depends on whether or not she feels like writing it.

**Ochibi-chan: **Era! What are you telling my readers!

**Ichigo-chan: ***collides with Ochibi* Ah!

**Ochibi-chan: **Ouf! *lands on butt* Ow... Ichi...

**Ichigo-chan: **Sorry! Aizen's chasing me!

**Ochibi-chan: ***accepts Ichi's offered hand.* That's not something new, why you running?

**Ichigo-chan: ***blushes* Cause... he's got a vibrator and ropes!

**Sousuke-darling:** Ichi? Where are you? *echo*

**Ichigo-chan: **! *twirls down a black hole of doom*

* * *

_**Chapter 2: Welcome back**_

Using his legs Ichigo flipped Aizen under him and _inside_ him. His arms now above Aizen's head and his shoulders most probably dislocated but it got the job done. "Ichigo!" Aizen yelled concerned and horribly aroused that his normally shy lover would grow into someone capable of flipping him and taking control, but he must be hurt. Grabbing the scissors from the bedside table Aizen cut the ropes quickly.

Sitting up, Ichigo mewled and arched his back pushing Aizen deeper into him even as he popped his shoulders back into place easily. Hissing at how tight and warm Ichigo was and still slightly concerned for the fiery red head. "Ichi—Are you alright?"

Ichigo chuckled and easily replied by rocking against Aizen and staring his lover down. "Of course Sousuke, I've taken you inside me before." Ichigo smiled when his lover groaned and held Ichigo's hips still.

"No…ugh Ichigo where the hell did you learn to be so impulsive? I meant your damn shoulders." Grabbing Aizen's hands Ichigo clutched them to the bed on either side of Aizen and started sliding up and down causing Aizen to glide in and out of him in an easy rhythm.

"I'm fine, Sou. I'm the doctor remember?" Ichigo leaned down and whispered against Aizen's mouth before claiming it in a soft kiss. Gliding his tongue along Aizen's lips, Ichigo easily gained entrance when the brunette opened his lips groaning.

"Alright fine, if you want to play that way. We'll play that way." Aizen used his hips because Ichigo had threaded his fingers with his and was still pinning them to the bed. Bucking his hips Aizen thrust deeply into Ichigo who cried out and tightened his hold on Aizen's hands. The brunette chuckled and tightened his hold on Ichigo's hands, as he continued thrusting into the panting red head Aizen quickened his thrusts. "Can't get anywhere now huh Ichi?"

"Oh Sousuke, Yes please faster!" Ichigo bounced and squeezed his eyes tightly shut. Aizen could only go so fast with Ichigo on top of him so taking measure into his own hands literally, Aizen pulled out of Ichigo and flipped the younger onto his back, and easily thrust back inside the warm hole.

"You'll be sore tomorrow." Aizen said huskily, even as he pulled Ichigo's legs up and his feet over his shoulders. Leaning down Aizen threaded his fingers with Ichigo's again and thrust deeply into the smaller man, who cried out and turned his head into the mattress. Pounding into the male brought back memories of all the good times they had spent together for Aizen, and the slapping noises their skin made together made him not want to lose Ichigo ever again.

Feeling very close, Aizen grabbed Ichigo's face and made him look at him before his thrust became irregular and he repeatedly kept hitting Ichigo's prostate that the younger was so close that when Aizen bit his shoulder he cried out and spilled his seed all over their stomachs.

Thrusting a few more times in the tightening hole, Aizen groaned and spilled himself in Ichigo, satisfied to see some spilling out on the red heads thighs when he pulled out. Lying beside Ichigo, Aizen wrapped his arms around the smaller male and sighed happily when Ichigo cuddled closer. "Good night my Ichi." Aizen whispered quietly.

"M'night Sou…" Ichigo mumbled as he fell asleep, completely content in his lover's arms.

Ichigo awoke before Aizen and smiled when he heard the brunettes light snoring beside his ear. Slowly, Ichigo moved Aizen's arm from around his waist and slipped from the bed. As he grabbed Aizen's shirt from the floor and slipping it on, grinning when it reached mid-thigh Ichigo went to make breakfast.

"Hey, where are you going?" Aizen called from the bed. Ichigo turned back and almost groaned aloud. Aizen looked so good lying on an elbow facing him, the sheet barely covered him, and his bare chest almost drew Ichigo back to the bed.

"I want to make you breakfast." Ichigo fiddled with the bottom of the shirt.

"Gin normally makes it, come back here." Aizen commanded.

"But…I wanted to make it." Ichigo said sadly. Aizen sat up when Ichigo looked at his feet sadly. Sighing Aizen told Ichigo.

"Put on some pants, you might beat Gin to the kitchen. Remember what I like?" Ichigo's face just lit up. He scrambled around for his pants and grinned happily.

"Of course I do, BLT…less tomato though and some scrambled eggs on the side with ketchup. A little bit of mayo on you BLT, bacon…you like it soft compared to me who likes it crispy."

"After so many years, still remember all that?" Aizen said amused. Ichigo pulled on some pants leaned over Aizen and gave him a quick kiss.

"Of course, now excuse me I have to go kill this Gin fellow for making bad breakfasts." Ichigo ran out of the room, down the hall and into the kitchen. "Drop that knife!"

Gin froze but didn't drop the knife. "What are you doing out of the room. What are you wearing?" Ichigo looked down at Aizen's baggy shirt and his dress pants curiously.

"Sousuke sent me. I had to put something on. You're making it all wrong, Sousuke does not like butter on his breakfast. Shove over." Gin looked at Ichigo and wondered how the doctor knew all of this.

"Are you sure?" Gin sat at the table watching, Ichigo started to make breakfast.

"Want some?" Ichigo began placing the bacon in the pan. As he continued watching it, he began cutting tomato for the sandwiches, and then began making eggs.

"Sure…Aizen-sama always has his eggs on the sandwich." Ichigo shook his head.

"Amateur, he has scrambled eggs with ketchup." Gin was fascinated at how easily Ichigo could make this breakfast.

"What else." Gin asked. Ichigo turned smiling and explained exactly what Aizen liked. They spent so long chatting that Ichigo almost burnt the food. Ichigo ate with Gin and then brought Aizen his after saying good bye to Gin who left Aizen to his interesting lover.

"What took so long, did you really kill Gin?" Aizen chuckled from his lazed position on the bed. Ichigo chuckled placing the tray on Aizen's lap before crawling into the bed with him.

"No, Gin and I were having a good time. He let me make the breakfast, and I told him what you like in advance and he had some, so I ate with him." Ichigo kissed Aizen quickly before he ate anything.

"Well then…what's new? Normally Gin doesn't talk to anyone but me. You made a new friend huh?" Aizen ate his eggs first, before they cooled.

"I don't know, he seemed friendly enough… we talked for a while, but mainly about you." Ichigo grinned at the face Sousuke made to that comment. Leaning against Aizen's shoulder Ichigo watched him eat the whole breakfast.

"It's delicious, thank you Ichi." Aizen placed the tray on the bedside table beside him and leaned over Ichigo who watched him. "You are delicious, thank you Ichi." Aizen chuckled when Ichigo moaned and spread his legs. "Let's get these pants off, there in the way."

Ichigo sighed as Aizen stripped him again but for some reason Aizen left the dress shirt on, letting it hang open… Sprawled out in front of Aizen like a dessert Ichigo whined in embarrassment. "Sou.."

Aizen chuckled and slid his tongue across the doctors muscular stomach, which quivered. As Aizen left trails of bite marks and saliva Ichigo gave breathless moans only urging the older male to continue his torment. Aizen stopped when Ichigo clutched his head making him look up and tense at the sad face Ichigo was making. "Ichi-" Ichigo drew Aizen closer and gave him a passionate kiss only pulling back with quick breaths from lack of air.

"Promise me something, Sousuke." Ichigo begged. Aizen looked worriedly at the totally out of character lover.

"Anything, tell me what's bothering you Ichigo." Aizen caressed the orange haired males cheek gently, Ichigo tilted his head into the caress before sighing happily and looking at Aizen.

"Promise me you won't leave me ever again?" Ichigo placed little kissed on the palm of Aizen's hand that clutched his cheek tighter with the overwhelming feeling in his heart. Towering over Ichigo's trembling frame Aizen grabbed the back of Ichigo's head and turned it so that they were an eye for an eye. Aizen felt wretched that he had made Ichigo so insecure because he had to leave like that. Growling, showing only his true emotions to Ichigo and nobody else Aizen gave Ichigo a bruising kiss before pulling back and hugging Ichigo to him.

"I promise you my Ichi, I will never leave you ever again. We will never be apart, nobody can keep me from you. You won't ever forget me because I will constantly be by your side until we both die. Together." Aizen jerked Ichigo's legs over his shoulders and thrust into his little lover, Ichigo gapsed at the unexpected pleasure that shot through his spine. Not only from the fact that Aizen was inside him but because of Aizen's words.

As Aizen found a steady rhythm, he growled at Ichigo who covered his mouth with his hands to keep from being loud. Aizen nipped Ichigo's hands and pinned them above the smaller males head as he repeatedly thrust in the smaller form. No way to cover his mouth Ichigo cried out when Aizen snapped his hips particularily hard, Aizen chuckled when Ichigo blushed biting his lower lip... Ichigo tried pulling his hands free but Aizen held them in a strong grip causing the younger man to pout.

"I want to-" Aizen interrupted by thrusting forward quickly cutting off Ichigo's breath and putting his own words in.

"Hear you." When Aizen returned to a steady rhythm, Ichigo lay writhing beneath him blushing.

"But i-it's embarrasing." Ichigo arched his back so that his chest brushed against Aizen's causing them to moan together and that's when a pleasured chill ran up Ichigo's back cueing him that he was going to come. Lifting his hips urging Aizen to quicken his pace, Ichigo released high pitched cries climaxing all over his and Aizen's stomachs. Aizen grunted and released inside his love.

* * *

**Ochibi-chan:**Alright so at first I copied someone elses work, and felt bad so I had to fix it.  
I know pathetic, but being an Authoress I must have weaknesses right? Well I can't really end my fanfics their always just retardedly ended...

**Ichigo-chan: ***moans*

**Ochibi-chan: **Sousuke-hunny, Ichigo's horny come get him!

**Sousuke: **Thanks... *lifts Ichigo bridal style and walks away*

**Ochibi-chan: **Anyways please _review? :D_


	3. Chapter 3: Missing you

**Ochibi-chan: **Haha…. I have no idea where I'm going with this….

**AdieraFire:** Pathetic… Honestly, that's what you get for going to South Africa for a month and a half.

**Ochibi-chan:**But… I just started it because I was bored! Who wouldn't be bored sitting on a plane for _21_ god damn hours!

**AdieraFire:** Punishment for leaving your best friend all alone. XD

**Ochibi-chan:** -_-' Riiiight….

**Ichigo-chan: **So… What are we doing this time?

**Sousuke: **Sex.

**Ochibi-chan: ***Kicks Sousuke* Shh! Don't spoil it for the readers!

**Sousuke: ***Archs brow at Chibi* Do not kick me.

**Ochibi-chan:** Psh! I do what I wanna do, and if I want to kick you, I _will _kick you.

**Ichigo-chan: **Can I kick him?

**Ochibi-chan:** No, you may n-

**AdieraFire: **Write the god damn story already!

**Ochibi-chan:** OKAY! I'm sorry! *cries in corner*

* * *

_**Chapter 3: **__**Missing you**_

Since it was the weekend, Ichigo spent it at Aizen's and enjoyed spending all of his time with Aizen and befriending Gin. By the time Sunday night came Ichigo didn't want to go home, sitting beside Aizen Ichigo dropped his head on his shoulder and sighed loudly. Aizen stopped watching the T.V and looked over at Ichigo who had his eyes shut and was biting his lower lip.

"What's got you all upset?" Aizen brushed a knuckle lightly across the smaller males' cheek gently.

"Well…I don't really want to go home, plus I have to work tomorrow morning. I feel if I leave tomorrow morning I won't ever see you again." Ichigo said hesitantly, Aizen smiled and pulled Ichigo onto his lap causing the doctor to blush and wiggle around.

"Ichi… You don't have to worry about it, You'll be fine and I'm always here for you." Ichigo nodded and moved so that he was sitting comfortably on Aizen's lap. Aizen looked at the back of Ichigo's head sadly, even though he said that he didn't want Ichigo to know that he was going to lock him in his bedroom so that he couldn't leave.

"Sousuke…Are you watching the movie? I love the mad hatter." Ichigo said grinning looking over his shoulder. Aizen pretended to be smiling as he was looking at the screen but somehow Ichigo knew there was something wrong with Aizen. "Sousuke?"

"No it's nothing Ichigo, I'm just a little tired." Aizen lied. Ichigo looked at his face for a bit and then nodded getting off Aizen's lap. Taking Aizen's hand he pulled the bigger male off the couch even though Aizen kind of just stood up because Ichigo wouldn't be able to move him even if he tried his hardest.

"Then we'll go to bed, I realize you woke up before me… were you working this morning?" Ichigo asked as he led Aizen into the familiar surroundings of his bedroom. Aizen pulled Ichigo into a hug as soon as he closed and locked the door, Ichigo blushed and looked over his shoulder at Aizen. "What?"

"I don't feel like going to bed just yet." Aizen shifted his hips and Ichigo felt Aizen's hard erection nudging him through his pants. Gasping Ichigo gripped Aizen's arms that were still tightly locked around him.

"But I thought you said that you were tired." Ichigo gasped realizing something. "You made that up! You wanted me in the bedroom this whole time!" Ichigo began to pout but let out a moan when Aizen slipped his hand underneath his t-shirt or the t-shirt that he borrowed from Aizen.

"I changed my mind." Aizen chuckled as Ichigo leaned against him. "I want to see what you did while I was gone." Ichigo turned wide eyed at Aizen and gulped.

"You mean you want to watch me masturbate?" Ichigo was instantly shaking his head." No way!" Aizen chuckled and led the smaller male to the bed. Gently sitting Ichigo on the bed, Aizen grabbed a chair and positioned himself at the foot of the bed.

"Please Ichigo, I want to see that you missed me just as much as I missed you." Ichigo could never say no to Aizen when he said please so as slowly as possible Ichigo began shedding the clothing and tossing it on the floor. When he was completely bare he looked at Aizen shyly.

"I'm going to close my eyes." He said quietly, Aizen nodded and sat back to watch the show. Watching Ichigo shake he frowned.

"Ichi… Pretend I'm not here. Pretend you hadn't seen me yet and you're back in your room." Aizen said soothingly. Ichigo started slowly but as soon as he realized Aizen wasn't making any noises he began.

Leaning back Ichigo tilted his head back and began to stroke himself. Slowly but surely he began to speed up. Aizen watched in fascination as Ichigo took one of his hands and glided it along his body until he reached his thighs. Moaning quietly Ichigo continued to stroke himself and then he parted his thighs with the other hand and let out a whimper when he pressed a finger inside himself. "Senseiii.." Ichigo moaned loudly.

Aizen placed a hand over his mouth to keep from groaning aloud. Ichigo pumped the finger in and out and soon a second finger followed. Ichigo let out a high pitch whine when he scissored them apart. "Sensei, mmmm come back pleeeeease!" He lengthened his words when he added a third finger and vigorously pumped them inside him. Tilting his head as far back as it would go, Ichigo turned it to the side and muffled his cries in the sheets when he added a fourth finger.

"Senseiiii, I feeeel so empty!" Ichigo arched his back and came all over his chest, but he didn't stop thrusting his fingers inside him. Letting go of his still swollen member Ichigo slid his fingers through his own cum and slowly dragging his fingers to his mouth where he began to lick them clean.

Aizen almost came in his pants, standing up so quickly the chair toppled over behind him. Ichigo opened his eyes and looked at Aizen who was struggling to get his clothing off him, of course Ichigo was still fingering himself. Cursing at the stupid buttons on his shirt Aizen decided he'd had enough of these shirts and ripped it off. Now standing naked at the end of the bed Aizen kneeled over Ichigo who was still laying on his back. Pulling Ichigo's fingers from his mouth Aizen replaced them with his tongue. Practically sucking the life force from the smaller man beneath him, when he pulled back Ichigo was breathing heavily.

"That was at most the hottest thing I've ever seen Ichigo." Ichigo gave a low whine in response. Quickly grabbing the lube he had placed on the bedside table in the morning Aizen placed a good amount on his swollen member before tossing it in the room somewhere. Wrapping Ichigo's legs around his waist Aizen pulled Ichigo's fingers out and thrust in, Ichigo's back arched and Aizen chuckled at the expression on the smaller's face. It was halfway between pleasure and surprise, but mainly confusion as if he had no idea where he was.

Lifting Ichigo up onto his lap Aizen told the red head to wrap his arms around his neck while he continued to bounce him on his lap. Moaning Ichigo did just that and leaned down to kiss Aizen. Tilting his head back Aizen accepted Ichigo's warm mouth and continued to thrust inside him. Every so often Ichigo would give little moans and nip on the side of Aizen's lips. Sliding his hand between them and further down Aizen rubbed Ichigo's spread entrance. "See Ichi, we're joined here."

"Oh fuuuuck…." Ichigo moaned tilting his head back and grinding his hips against Aizen's. "Sousukeeeeeee… Oooh…" Leaning back Ichigo placed his hands on the bed and his arms braced shoulder length apart. Aizen moved so that he was on his knees and started snapping his hips forward which drove him deeper into Ichigo. "Oh!" Ichigo tightened his legs around Aizen's waist and shuddered.

Aizen wasn't surprised to feeling himself nearing his peak, grabbing Ichigo's hips Aizen increased his speed and drilled into Ichigo's prostate. Gasping, Ichigo opened his mouth and screamed Aizen's name while he spent himself all over his chest and some even splashed onto Aizen's face, groaning the brunette spilled his seed in Ichigo before both him and Ichigo collapsed. Looking at Ichigo when the smaller touched his face he chuckled when Ichigo leaned forward and began licking his face clean. A satisfied dazed look across his face made Ichigo look so fuckable that Aizen almost wanted to go again, but it was half past five and he'd have to be up again in a couple of hours to prepare the room while Ichigo slept.

Pulling out of Ichigo Aizen lay on the bed beside him and sighed deeply when Ichigo cuddled into his side and lay his head on his chest. It wasn't long before Aizen heard Ichigo's light snoring, and shortly after that he followed into his own dream land.

A couple of hours later Aizen woke up to Gin poking him on the arm, gently untangling himself from Ichigo Aizen accepted the robe Gin gave him. Standing he slipped in on when Gin had turned his back and followed Gin out the door. "Do the windows have bars on them? No other way for him to get out?"

"No Aizen-sama... But Aizen-sama why are you doing t- ah sorry that was inpolite, my apologies Aizen-sama." Gin bowed and headed for the kitchen. He'd be lonely without Ichigo in the kitchen now, but apparently this was Aizen's way of showing his love to the friendly red head. Sighing Gin sat at the breakfast table and almost felt sorry for Ichigo when he was going to wake up, maybe he should call Izuru and leave the house before Ichigo woke up. Yup ...Good idea.

* * *

**Ochibi-chan: **CORNIEST SEX ENDING EVER! *Sigh* I suck… I also believe this one is the shortest... And yes I'm making it a Gin x Izuru one as well.. But I believe it will only be mentioned. Fuck! I can't make this any longer... I'm trying and trying but its not getting any longer! It's the shortest one of the two... Sorry to disappoint you guys... :(

**Ichigo-chan:** I'm not that flexible! *wide eyed stare*

**Sousuke: ***smirk* You were last night.

**Ochibi-chan: **TMI! TMI! *arm flail* (Too much Information)

**Ichigo-chan: ***blush* Hush Sou!

**Ochibi-chan: ***Grabs notepad and pencil* Alright Aizen! What do you want to do in the next chapter, come on gimme some ideas!

**Sousuke: ***Sits in chair and thinks* Hm.. I'm thinking some handcuffs, maybe …. A whip? Oh… Ichigo's beautiful red ass.

**Ochibi-chan:** *insert evil laughter here* Will do

**Ichigo-chan:** WHAT! I don't have any say in this?

**Ochibi-chan & Sousuke: **Nope.

_Review please!_


	4. Chapter 4: Totally Caged

**Ochibi-chan: **I'm so sorry, I had no idea where I was going with this and then I was starting to get into a Naruto mood…

**AdieraFire: **Tch~ How could you Chibi!

**Ochibi-chan: **I know I feel so horrible! Ichigo do something!

**Ichigo: **Eh~? What am I supposed to do?

**Ochibi-chan: **Say something!

**Ichigo: ***blushes* ~! Uh… Sousuke's hot!

**Sousuke: ***smirks* Thanks Ichi, you're pretty beautiful yourself

**Ichigo: ***blushes more* Where'd you come from! And I'm not beautiful… I'm not a girl, I'm either hot or handsome! *pouts*

**Sousuke: **Mhm… Shall we settle this in bed?

**Ichigo:** *submissive* Yes! Please Sousuke Please!

**Ochibi-chan: **-watches them leave- …. Weird… Anyways don't own any characters sadly.

**AdieraFire: **Please read!

**Ochibi-chan: **I want the last word!

**AdieraFire: **Pfft…

**Ochibi-chan: ***cries*

**AdieraFire: ***Smirks*

* * *

_**Chapter 4: Totally Caged**_

Ichigo sighed when he felt the sun shine through the window onto his face. Squinting Ichigo sat up and yawned, looking around he noticed that Aizen wasn't in the room. Mumbling something under his breath Ichigo swung his legs off the bed. Slipping his boxers on Ichigo headed towards the door. Smiling Ichigo clutched the doorknob and opened the door… only he tried, nothing happened. The door was locked!

"Sousuke!" Ichigo yelled. A light tap on the door alerted Ichigo to someone on the other side. "Who's there?"

"Um.. it's Gin. You are to remain in here." The male said.

"Yeah….like I have a choice!" Ichigo growled. Banging his fist against the door Ichigo went to sit on the bed again and wait for someone to open the door. "He fucking planned this didn't he…I wouldn't put it pass him." Ichigo mumbled. Crossing his arms Ichigo thought about the fact that he was only wearing boxers so he looked at the floor and picked up a shirt. Slipping it on he felt more at ease with himself and waited for someone to come in.

About an hour later the door began to ease open and Ichigo glared at whoever walked in, Gin was the poor unfortunate soul that walked in to Ichigo's glare. Smiling sadly Gin placed the tray of food beside Ichigo before standing up and looking down at Ichigo. He and Ichigo had gotten close those past few days and Gin really didn't like the fact that Aizen was doing this to his long lost apparently lover.

"Ichigo, just know that Aizen-sama is doing this because he loves you." Gin watched as the orange haired male scoffed and stared at the tray of food with disgust.

"He sure as hell has a fucking stupid way of showing it." He wasn't going to eat anything because he didn't feel like it. Locked in a bedroom by your supposed lovers, really now. Ichigo kicked his foot out and knocked the tray of food onto the floor and glared at Gin who sighed and bent down to pick up the food. Getting over the anger quickly, Ichigo stood up and began to help Gin pick up the food.

"Ichigo go sit down."

"No it's not your fault I'm locked in this fucking room. I'll help pick it up but if Sousuke comes into this room I will not be blamed when he comes out limping." Ichigo growled. Gin chuckled and pat Ichigo on the head before standing up with the now flipped over food. Not edible anymore, Gin walked out of the room and closed the door behind him.

Ichigo sat on the bed and waited for Gin to come back with the food, because he really was hungry and just angry at being locked in this god damn room. With nothing to do he fell asleep, it was pretty boring just sitting there.

Ichigo woke up with an irritating feeling against his cheek, as if someone was caressing it or something. Wrinkling his nose in irritation Ichigo blurrily opened his eyes to look at the person and when he did he ended up glaring. Glaring at the gorgeous brunette bent over his smaller form. Glaring at the male that seemed keen on making his life miserable, first disappearing, and then this; kidnapping. Slapping the hand that was caressing his cheek, Ichigo rolled away from the hand and faced the wall.

"What the fuck do you want, get out." Ichigo growled, he felt the bed shift and he almost relaxed. _Almost_, because he didn't hear any footsteps leaving he was still tense. "I said get out!" Ichigo shouted when he felt a hand caress his thigh.

"Ichigo, I'm doing this for your own good." Aizen sighed as he watched the tense form of his orange haired lover curl away from his hand. It had been so many years since he's seen the male that he just wanted to keep him here. So that nobody could use the orange haired male against him or to hurt him…

"So kidnapping me so that I can't go home to my family, to my friends, you think that's okay? Sousuke, I have a life to live. I can't be here for your beck and call to have sex with." Ichigo turned around trying to reason with his brown haired lover. Obviously it wasn't going to work because Aizen was already shaking his head.

"It's more for your safety, now that you are with me ev—" Aizen paused at the look Ichigo was giving him. "What?"

"What kind of job are you doing right now. You were my sensei… how is it that you're doing a job so dangerous that I can't go home." Ichigo didn't like this one bit, also the fact that he was locked in the bedroom wasn't adding to it. He felt kind of caged, and a caged Ichigo isn't a happy Ichigo.

"I can't tell you that Ichigo, it isn't safe for you if you were to know." Aizen sat down on the edge of the bed, happy that Ichigo was allowing him a little closer to him. Ichigo narrowed his eyes at Aizen and then looked away from the brunette.

"Touch me and you will lose that hand." Ichigo said, sensing Aizen's outstretched hand. It stopped mid-way and pulled back. Obviously Ichigo had training for fighting while Aizen had been away. Not many people could sense people outside a door, for instance this morning with Gin. Gin had told him how Ichigo knew he was outside the door before he had even made a sound. Gin and Aizen were one of the quietest people out there, they had been trained to be stealthy.

"Ichigo, if I could tell you… I would." Aizen tried to reason, but Ichigo's body tensed and moved further against the wall. "Ich—"

"Get out." The two words were clipped and Aizen knew he wasn't going to get anything else out of his lover. Standing up with a sigh Aizen began to say something but changed his mind and left the room. Ichigo clutched the bed sheet and squeezed his eyes shut.

This sucked.

* * *

**Ochibi-chan: **I'm so sorry it's so short… I'll try to write the 5th chapter faster.

**Ichigo: **What the hell Sousuke! I thought you loved me!

**Sousuke: **I do Ichigo, just watch.. You'll be loving me next chapter. *glares at Ochibi* Right?

**Ochibi-chan: ***ducks behind Ichigo* Uh yeah… Sure… *scared*

**Sousuke: **That's good… He better. How come you didn't put handcuffs like we talked about last chapter?

**Ochibi-chan: **Shhh! Don't spoil the fun for other people.

**Ichigo: **WHAT! *runs away*

**Ochibi-chan: **Go get him Aizen! He's all yours. *chuckles evilly*

**Sousuke: **Of course he is. –walks off coolly-

**Ochibi-chan: **_Review please!_


	5. Chapter 5: A New Ichigo

**Ochibi-chan: **Oh man! I love my reviewers! You guys are great! Makes my stomach flutter because you have such confidence in my story! Hehe

**AdieraFire: ***chuckles* Idiot…

**Ochibi-chan: ***pout*

**Sousuke's cuddly bear: **….I'm going to ignore my name…. Sousuke was very mean to me last time, I can't believe he tied me up.

**Sousuke the magnificent: **Because Ichigo, you wouldn't stay with me otherwise.

**Sousuke's cuddly bear: **Where the hell is your logic? Ask me!

**Sousuke the magnificent: **Then I'd have to tell you, and when I tell you I'd have to kill you.

**Sousuke's cuddly bear: **Wtf do you do? Come on, I think it's time you told me!

**Sousuke the magnificent: **Maybe later. _Alii doesn't own the bleach characters, although she wished she did._

**Ochibi-chan: **Thanks Sousuke *smile*

* * *

_**Chapter 5: A new Ichigo.**_

Ichigo sat up in the bed and noticed that the clock said it was after six in the evening. Groaning Ichigo rolled out of the bed and ended up kneeling on the ground. That's when he heard soft steps coming down the hallway; Gin. Crossing his arms Ichigo waited for the silver haired male to open the door, and when he did, Gin's eyes opened comically.

"How do you know when Aizen-sama and I are coming? Nobody has ever heard us coming down a hallway or when we try something." Gin said placing the tray of food on the bed gently.

"Why should I tell you, when you're not telling me anything." Ichigo uncrossed his arms and made his way towards the tray. He's recently realized that being rebellious will leave him hungry and he should eat. Grabbing the piece of meat Ichigo put it into his mouth and chewed slowly.

It tasted alright, it had small amounts of spices on it. Not too much and not too little, and afterwards he reached for the drink. As he took a sniff he let out a chuckle, there was something in the drink. He would either be knocked unconcious, poisened but he doubted that Aizen would do that to him…or…. It could be an aphrodisiac. Looking at Gin who began to figit a little under the stare Ichigo grinned and drank the drink down. As his vision started to blacken he noticed Gin reaching for him before everything went black.

"Ichigo! Oh my god, he knew and he still drank it?" Gin lifted Ichigo off the floor and placed him on the bed gently. Packing everything back on the tray, and placing the glass that had fallen on the floor when Ichigo's grip had slacken back on the tray. Gin made his way to the kitchen and placed the tray on the counter before running towards Aizen's study.

Swinging the door to Aizen's office wide open without knocking, Gin gasped for breath. "My apologies Master Aizen, but Ichigo… he knew there was something in the drink before he drank it down!" Gin stared at his master as he looked up from the piece of paper he was reading.

"Yes… thank you Gin." Aizen sighed, running a hand through his brown hair as he stared down at the folder sitting innocently on his desk. Gin came over slowly and asked.

"Is that the information we have on Ichigo? What is he?" Gin tried looking at the folder but Aizen closed it and shoved it into his automatic locking door. Gin looked at Aizen confused as to why his master was hiding stuff from him.

"It's nothing, just leave it. I will go deal with Ichigo." Aizen then stood and made his way around the desk, Gin and through the door in record time. Gin knew there was something fishy going on but he had sworn loyalty to Aizen and he would keep it.

"As you wish, Master." Gin walked out of the study and grabbed his coat. He might as well visit Izuru and come back later.

When Ichigo came to the first thing he noticed was that he was tied down to the bed. His knee's were bent and tied to his thighs. The second thing he noticed was he was completely naked, leaving him entirely exposed. Third thing probably because he dislocated his shoulder's last time was that his forearms were tied together above his head; not attached to the headboard.

Heaving a heavy sigh, Ichigo opened his eyes. "You know I'm hating this waking up and being tied thing." He whispered not expecting an answer. But Aizen came out of the shadows since it appeared the only source of light in the room was a candle.

"If you're completely honest with me, I might untie you." Aizen said sitting on the edge of the bed at Ichigo's hip. He knew just because this was a different Ichigo, didn't mean he wouldn't be completely embarrassed at being completely naked.

"Last two times, you didn't untie me. So why tell you anything." Obviously Aizen had gotten a hold of his history. Because Ichigo wasn't just a doctor, he did a side job normally on the weekends, but since he'd finish a long job just recently he had been given two months off. So nobody was looking for him, expecting the hardworking Ichigo to take a vacation. His family might have thought it was odd that he hadn't called once, but they probably assumed he was rebelling again.

Growling Aizen slapped a hand against Ichigo's bare stomach and the carrot head didn't even flinch. In Ichigo's side business they were trained not to show pain, emotions or to tell anyone. When Ichigo looked into Aizen's face he could see worry behind the anger, and that's when it dawned on him.

"You're an assassin." Ichigo stated flatly. Smiling sadly, he added. "Head assassin."

"I've been head for years, how did I not know you were in our organization?" Aizen banged his fist angrily against the bedside table. He released the fist and caressed the side of Ichigo's face. "I refrained from contacting you for years, even though I thought of you every second of every day."

"I gave a false name. Ogichi Shirosaki. I changed the black part of my last name to white and mixed the letters of my first name up. When I meet with my commander I don't talk about my life or anything. I wear a black hoodie to cover my hair and normally I put non-permanent dye."

"But why join the espada, who do you report to?" Aizen ran a soothing hand across Ichigo's tense shoulders and over his quivering stomach.

"Starrk Coyote."

"Fuck! I sent _you_ on that dangerous mission last month! The one to kill the leader of the Tousen clan. I could have killed you." Aizen placed his face in his hands and groaned. "You've been apart of the espada for over five years, why did you join."

"I've only been a doctor for about four years, the first two years that you left I rebelled against everyone and started beating people an inch from their lives. And Yammy found me and taught me most of he knew. I rose in the ranks and now I'm only below Starrk." Noticing the look on Aizen's face, Ichigo smiled again. "I was lonely, Sousuke."

* * *

**Ochibi-chan: **And done. I'm so sorry it took so long, I had no idea what to write and I was having such difficulties with school in January. We're starting second semester soon hopefully it will be better! I got a new laptop(HP)! We're switching over so maybe I'll be able to write more!

**Ichi-chan: **Wth is this. Can't I get any action? I'm freakin tied to the bed!

**Sousuke: **Oh you want action huh. Well then I'll be taking you. *lifts Ichi over shoulder, and starts walking towards bed*

**Ochibi-chan: **Way to go Ichi, just ask and you get bedtime with Sousuke anytime.

**Ichi-chan: **I mean't kicking someone's ass, not sex! Help, this isn't what I meant!

**Ochibi-chan: **_Review Review Review, _Are these getting shorter?..._  
_


	6. Chapter 6: Aizen's Apology

**Ochibi-chan: **Oh man, I'm trying to get used to this new keyboard but I can't! I making so many spelling mistakes I'm back to square one; looking at my keyboard while I type.

**AdieraFire:** Haha! Newbie.

**Ochibi-chan: *** pout* So mean Adi! _Anyways you all know I don't own any bleach so blah_

**AdieraFire: **Wow you're a pro...

**Ochibi-chan: **Shut up, you\re supposed to be my best friend, while we ruin the pure Ichigo.

**AdieraFire: ***evil cackle * Yes yes of course.

**Ichi-chan: *** whimper*

* * *

**Ochibi-chan:** I'm sorry to the first few people who read this. I had it perfectly corrected on my word doc...

but it came up so different. Maybe it's because I'm using a different form of word doc on my new computer.

So I tried copy and pasting it, but it came up with a different font. But when I read fanfics I saw you can change the font and size.

So do that if you can't read this very well.

-Yours, Alii

_**Chapter 6 Sousuke's Apology**_

With a sigh Ichigo wiggled slightly, while looking at his brown haired lover. "So you're not going to untie me are you?"

"I love it when you're tied up, but yes this time I'm going to untie you. I'm so sorry Ichi." Aizen reached over and began untying his lover. Aizen looked so upset that once Ichigo had his arms untied he reached up and hugged Aizen's bigger frame to him. When he had his lovers larger weight coming down on him, Ichigo let out a content sigh.

"You did nothing wrong, Sousuke. I just wish you hadn't kept it a secret from me. But I understand why you did, because nobody knows I'm doing this other than the organization." Ichigo nuzzled his face against Aizen's neck and nipped lightly. Groaning the brunette pulled back to look into Ichigo's chocolate brown eyes.

"I'll make it up to you tonight, and every other night. Please Ichigo I just didn't want you to leave me." Ichigo hated to see his powerful lover so vulnerable. Reaching up Ichigo grabbed ahold of his lovers smooth hair and jerked it down into a heated kiss. With another groan Aizen placed all his weight onto Ichigo and let his small lover have his way with his mouth...for now.

After Ichigo was thoroughly out of breath and released Aizen only to see a trail of saliva connecting them, the orange haired male blushed and reached for Aizen's shirt. "Yes, make it up to me. But it's unfair that you have more clothing on than I do."

"Ichigo..." Aizen breathed. Ichigo was like his oxygen, a necessity for his every day life. And when he left all those years ago he had been so heartless to those around him. He had lost the oxygen that caused his heart to beat. But with Ichigo back he could do as he wished and nobody could stop him... except maybe Ichigo.

As Ichigo began to undo his shirt, Aizen reached down and unbuckled the belt holding his pants up. Once that was undone he tossed it somewhere in the room and it landed on the ground with a thud. Pulling away from Ichigo who growled because he wasn't finished unbuttoning his shirt, Aizen unzipped his pants and let them fall to the floor along with his boxers. When he was done, he finished with his shirt and let it drop beside his pants. Once naked, he heard Ichigo moan and looked as his lover sprawled lovingly on the bed.

Ichigo lay on his back, naked as the day he was born. His orange locks in disarray, his cheeks flushed, his arms above his head lazily and his legs bent invitingly. What caught Aizen the most was his glazed looking eyes. "God Ichi, You're so fucking beautiful." Aizen breathed as he lay over his lover completely engulfing his body with his much bigger form.

"You're not so bad yourself." Ichigo teased, gently running a finger down the muscles and slightly scared body in front of him. It had been about a few weeks since he had kidnapped to patch up the knife wounds and they had healed nicely. Licking his lips Ichigo leaned up and bit down onto Aizen's shoulder.

"Ichigo..." Aizen reached down and hook his lovers legs onto his shoulders before gently circling Ichigo's entrance with two fingers. Once he realized his lover wasn't tense, Aizen plunged two fingers inside his lover who seemed to have prepared himself while Aizen was keeping his distance from the enraged carrot haired male.

"Ah! Sousuke!" Ichigo cried, arching his back. "More, _more!_" Ichigo cried, grasping his lovers upper arms and trying to draw him closer. But to no avail, Aizen didn't move and Ichigo lay whimpering, and crying out for more.

"Ichigo, tell me what you want." Aizen gritted out before adding his third finger very easily. Ichigo's back came clean off the bed,his chest smacking into Aizen's with the sound of flesh meeting flesh. Although his chest was tender and had this pleasurable stinging feeling Aizen continued to thrust his fingers into his adorably vocal lover.

Aizen's teasing fell instantly as Ichigo arched his back and fisted his hand in Aizen's hair. His mouth open in a silent scream and his eyes wide with glazed over passion. "Take me, take me now Sousuke." Ichigo hissed. It had to be the most erotic sight, only to get better when Ichigo spread his legs wider and let Aizen sink deeper against his lovers body.

Cursing Aizen reached into the bedside drawer and produced a bottle of lube, opening the cap he poured a generous amount on his aching erection and shuddered at the cold feeling. Once satisfied, he tossed the bottle away from them barely listening to the thud, indicating it had fallen to the floor. Grasping Ichigo on the hips, he flipped his lover onto his stomach and positioned him on his hands and knees. Aligning his body with Ichigo's, Aizen thrust into his lover deeply.

Ichigo cried out, throwing his head back while his hands clenched the bedsheets. His legs shaking trying to support his overly pleasured body, Ichigo looked back at his lover and gasped. Aizen was a sight to behold, his sexy body covered in a sheen of sweat, completely tense as he held himself still inside Ichigo. Aizen's eyes were closed and his back slightly arched and he held onto Ichigo's hips. Moaning Ichigo pushed his hips back against Aizen's.

Aizen opened his eyes when he felt Ichigo squeeze around his cock and push back against him. Looking down he noticed Ichigo was shaking he was so aroused and that he had his entire focus on him. With a groan Aizen leaned forward to rest his weight on Ichigo's back and thrust his hips forward into Ichigo with a gentle rhythm. Grabbing Ichigo's cheek, he turned the smaller lovers head so that he could gently swipe his tongue inside his delicious mouth. When Ichigo began to whine and push more urgently against him, Aizen pinned Ichigo's hips in place and continued his gentle thrusts. This was his apology to his lover, and he wasn't going to let Ichigo change it into another round of passionate sex. He was actually going to make love to his lover, gently and thoroughly.

Shaking gently Ichigo let Aizen do as he wanted. He had never been treated like this before, so lovingly and cherished, not since Aizen had left. And the only one who could satisfy him when he was gentle was Aizen. With the slow thrusts against his prostate Ichigo knew he wasn't going to last and desperately wanted to come with his lover. So supporting himself on one arm, Ichigo reached beneath himself, passed his heaving chest, passed his quivering stomach, passed his aching erection, passed his tight balls, but not passed Aizen's tight balls. Squeezing his wall tightly around Aizen's cock, Ichigo stroked his lovers balls before grasping them in his hands. Aizen had been so surprised that he let out a low curse before he thrust hard against Ichigo's gently battered prostate and came.

Ichigo felt the deep thrust hit deeper and cried out, coming as well without his cock having to be touched. Laying limply against the bed, his face buried in the sheets, Aizen's cock still buried in his ass, and his fingers still clutching Aizen's balls, Ichigo sighed contently.

"I love you Sousuke." Ichigo mumbled, as he let his hand fall away and felt Aizen pull out of him. With his lovers come slowly dripping down his thighs Ichigo collapsed onto the bed and listened to Aizen lay beside him with a grunt.

"I love you too Ichi." Aizen pulled his lover into his arms, so they could rest a bit before he was going to show his lover the other end of his apology.

* * *

**Ochibi-chan:** Is this longer? For some reason I have more troubles writing a serious conversation than them having sex...

**Ichi-chan:** Fuck! How many times are you going to let Aizen have sex with me-

**Sousuke:** We were making love Ichigo Kurosaki.

**Ichi-chan:** * blush* Oh.. okay..

**Sousuke: *** lifts Ichigo onto Shoulder* Let\s go.

**Ochibi-chan: ** Hey! Aizen, where you taking Ichi-bear?

**Sousuke: **To the bedroom, make sure these people review.

**Ochibi-chan: **I can't _make _them review, but i can ask.

**Ichi-chan: **Alii! What are you doing, save me!

**Ochibi-chan:** What? You're male, save yourself. I might record it for future information. *evil cackle *

**Ichi-chan: ***whimper * Damnit!

**Ochibi-chan: **_Review pleaaaase! :D_


	7. Chapter 7: Out

**Ochibi-chan: **So I have no idea what happened last time, but thanks everyone for trying to read it. But I've fixed it. Now a lot of people have been giving me idea's and tips and I really appreciate that. Although there are so many I'd like to dedicate this chapter to _aizen x gin lover not gay._ (S)he's been giving me lots of tips and information on how to make this story a lot better.

**AdieraFire:** Would you shut up and get on with the story?

**Ochibi-chan:** You're just jealous, you think I'm going to replace you.

**Ichi-chan:** Aren't you?

**Ochibi-chan:** Maaaaaybe! XD Anyways here comes Aizen, Ichi you better run.

**Ichi-chan: *** squeal* Damnit! *runs *

**Ochibi-chan: **He went that way Aizen-hunny

**Ichi-chan: **Traitor!

* * *

_**Chapter 7 – Out**_

Groaning, Ichigo rolled over and snuggled into the warmth next to him. When that warmth vibrated with the sound of a chuckle, Ichigo sat up quickly only to inhale suddenly as a sharp pain went straight up his spine. "Fuck!" He hissed, reaching a hand behind to rub his tender ass.

"Aw come on baby, we've done it so many times." Aizen said, wrapping his arms around the others waist and nuzzling Ichigo's bare thigh. "And I was gentle with you yesterday... well except for the last part you conniving little -"

"Doesn't make it hurt any less! It just makes me look stupid walking." Ichigo said interrupting his lover, thankful that Aizen wasn't looking at his currently flushed face. Rolling over Aizen sat up and stretched at his end of the bed, before getting up and indecently walking towards the bathroom. Which was attached to the room, problem was, was that Aizen was stark naked.

Ichigo stared at his lovers ass and hissed. "Can't you put some clothing on?" Ichigo tried to look away but he just couldn't and his face turned pink when Aizen looked over his shoulder knowingly before stepping into the bathroom.

"You've seen it and touched it all before, love." Aizen chuckled as he heard a pillow hit the door he closed.

"You bastard." Ichigo grumbled sitting up again, slowly this time and reaching for his boxers which were on the floor. He was going to get out of this room if it was the last thing he did. When Aizen came out of the bathroom he was expecting to see Ichigo sitting on the bed waiting for him. But what he found was the "locked" door wide open, a card lay on the bedside table and a trail of Aizen's clothing leading towards the living room.

He knew Gin wasn't here because he texted him early that morning saying that he'd spend the next few days with his lover Izuru. Following the trail of clothing, Aizen put on the underwear then his pants and at the entrance of the living room he bent down to pick up his shirt. Only to have a pair of gentle hands be placed on his back and shoved to the ground.

He expelled a grunt as he felt something land on his stomach and straddle him. Looking up Aizen saw his grinning lover sitting on top of him. "Ichi, what are you-" Aizen paused at the sound of handcuffs being placed on his wrists.

"You've been naughty Sousuke." The orange haired male licked his lips before leaning down and biting Aizen's lower lip.

"What are you going to do about it?" Aizen stared at the panting male above him, obviously his love was beyond aroused. Not happy with being teased, when he was almost slightly serious.

"I'm going to punish you." Ichigo growled as he ground his pelvis bone against Aizen's and relished in the sound his dominant lover made.

"Yeah? And how are you going to do that?" Aizen tried to be arrogant but failed as his voice trailed off and moaned grabbing Ichigo's hips to still him. "If you keep this up, I'll spill before we even start." Aizen growled.

"Do it, and I'll have to punish you." Ichigo tsked and then chuckled as he felt his lover hands stutter.

"Ichigo..." Aizen didn't understand what came over his lover. This aggressiveness could not have been from him walking around naked. He'd done many times while Ichigo had been going through high school. And they had, had so much sex lately, it shouldn't have been so embarrassing.

"Yesss." Ichigo hissed as he felt Aizen grow larger if it were possible in his pants. Lifting his hips Ichigo pulled away from Aizen before he could climax.

"No way, I said no." Ichigo smirked as the brunette frowned, probably not noticing he was wiggling his hips for any kind of friction. "You'll have to wait until I have my fun." Ichigo slid his body down Aizen's and scowled at the feel of his lovers clothing in the way. Placing his hands on the waistline of Aizen's pants, Ichigo looked up.

"You ready?" Smirking mischievously Ichigo popped the button and slowly slid the zipper down.

* * *

**Ochibi-chan: **And Cut! I'm sorry I haven't written, but I was having troubles at school and it was my final year. I'm a graduate now!

OMG it's so short, I'm sorry, I'll try to write longer next time and add the lemon for this one! 3

**Ichi-chan: **I can't believe you cut us off at the _good_ part!

**Sou-chan: **He's not gonna top me is he?

**Ochibi-chan: **Of course not honey

**Ichi-chan: **:)

**Sou-chan: **That's not convincing at all! *backs away slowly *

**Ochibi-chan:** Lets get him!

**Ichi-chan: ***squeal! *

**Ochibi-chan:** ...

**Ichi-chan: **...

**Ochibi-chan: **...

**Sou-chan: **rofl

**Ichi-chan: ***blush * Shut up, I was excited!

**Sou-chan: **I can tell. *pervy look *

**Ochibi-chan:** Nevermind, Ichi is definitely a bottom.

**Ichi-chan: **Leave me alone!

**Sou-chan & Ochibi-chan: ***Ignores Ichi's tantrum * Review please!

Also tell me what I should do next, I'm all out of ideas :x


	8. Chapter 8: Fowl Play

**Ochibi-chan: **I'm sorry for not writing so long, but I was camping and wrote you guys some chapters.

**Ichi-chan: **Honestly the inconsistency of your chapters. Pick a day!

**Ochibi-chan: **I can't! It depends when I want to write, people get writers block ya know.

**Aizen-poo:** Apparently you do a lot... or is that an excuse *smirk *

**Ochibi-chan:** *tackles Aizen * You bitch!

**Ichi-chan: ***scream * Sousuke my love, don't die!

**Ochibi-chan: ***fixes hair, clears throat * Anyways, please read, and tell me what you think :)

* * *

_**Chapter 8 – Fowl Play**_

Irritated that his lover could still move his hands while handcuffed, Ichigo sat up with a huff. Gripping the handcuff wrists Ichigo glared at his sheepishly grinning lover before standing up and smiling foxily at the heavy antique chair not two feet in front of him. Using both hands to lift the chair, Ichigo glared Sousuke. "If you do not place yourself under this chair, I'll never forgive you."

Aizen obediently slid closer to the chair and slid his hands under the chair. Ichigo put the chair back to the ground between Sousuke's head and the handcuffs. Ichigo nodded happily when he noticed Sousuke tug against the chair to see how strong it would hold. And for Ichigo's play time it would conveniently hold the older males arms in place. Happily replacing himself onto Aizen's stomach, Ichigo giggled as his lover watched him warily.

"Now you be a good boy and sit still." Ichigo sat on his hands and knees over Sousuke's lower half and then continued to lower the brunettes pants. Leaning over his lovers impressive erection, Ichigo blew gently the tip before trailing a long lick from the base of the shaft to the top, flicking his tongue over the tip. "Mm you taste yummy Sousuke."

The only response he received was an agonized moan and the strain of delicious muscles of his lovers stomach. Grasping Aizen's cock firmly, Ichigo proceeded to suck patiently on the tip as though he were trying to suck a treat out. Pumping his handful Ichigo lowered himself to lick at Aizen's balls inhaling his lovers pure masculine smell. Humming contently Ichigo released his lovers shaft and licked his lips in anticipation. Once Sousuke knew what his sly lover had planned he tried to wiggle away from the red-head. "No! Ichigo-"

Not listening to the other Ichigo gripped his lovers hips tightly to the ground and slowly began feeding his lovers cock into his warm mouth. Once he had half of the brunettes member in his mouth, he swallowed and slowly inch by inch fed more in. Slurping around the girth, Ichigo began circling his tongue around the shaft. Enjoying the shudder of pleasure that travelled through his lovers whole body. Ichigo began to bob his head, watching his lovers face with great satisfaction. Because he couldn't fit the whole shaft into his mouth, Ichigo wrapped his left hand around the rest squeezing and pumping. With his right hand he cupped his lovers balls and squeezed gently not intending to hurt his lovers precious area.

"Please Ichigo, enough!" Sousuke was panting trying to move his handcuffed hands. But his plea went unanswered. Lifting his head slowly, Ichigo twirled his tongue around the tip before stabbing it at the slit. With the knowledge of giving Aizen a blowjob in high school, Ichigo gave one final hard suck on the tip, a pump on the shaft and a hard squeeze with his right hand. Ichigo was rewarded his lovers warm essence at last. Moaning Ichigo swallowed the bitter taste before pulling away and audibly swallowing the rest so that Aizen could hear it. Licking his lips of any lasting taste, Ichigo happily met eyes with the brunette only to be met with a glare. Pouting Ichigo tilted his head. "What?"

"What is this really about?"Aizen growled at the red-head.

"I can't give you a bl-"

"No! But why did you tie me up and ignore my plea. Plus you're not even fully aroused anymore. If you didn't want to do it, you didn't have to." Ichigo smiled at his lovers upset expression.

"Sousuke, I've loved you for years and will always love this side of you, but you took me from my job that I earned and locked me away." Ichigo lay beside his lover and gently placed a kiss on his lovers crinkled brow.

"I want you to be safe." Aizen said. Ichigo chuckled before brushing the brown lock in front of his eye back with the rest of his hair.

"I am safe, I can protect myself and I have been doing it for ever since you've left." Ichigo soothed the elder.

"But not as safe as you'd be if you were with me." Aizen argued, looking thoroughly put out.

"True, but if I get kidnapped or hurt you can say 'I told you so'" Ichigo rubbed his hand soothingly across Aizen's stomach.

"I don't want that to happen!" Aizen said angrily, pulling against the cuffs. He was upset to be laying here having this conversation with his Ichigo while his pants are at his knees.

"I know Sousuke, but it will happen sometime. If not me, someone else. Please let me go to work." Ichigo placed a kiss on Aizen's chest. Before Aizen could answer there was a knock at the door. Ichigo scrambled up because he was only in boxers. Lifting the antique chair, Aizen moved his arms and Ichigo pulled the handcuffs off with the key and grabbed Sousuke's shirt from the floor. Throwing the shirt at Aizen who caught it easily and finished doing up his pants, Ichigo grinned and ran to the bedroom to get dressed.

Aizen pulled his shirt on, fixed his hair and opened the door. The person at the door caused Aizen to sigh, today was just not his day.

* * *

**Ochibi-chan: **And I wonder who's at the door?...

**Ichi-chan: **You do this to me every time! But I'm happy I put Sou in his place.

**Aizen:** The hell... *glares at Alii *

**Ochibi-chan:** I'm sorry Aizen-sama – no I'm not-

**Ichi-chan:** *giggles * I enjoyed this, what's next?

**Ochibi-chan: **You'll never knoooooooooooooow! *grin *

**Aizen: **I hope nobody touches my Ichi—eep!

**Ochibi-chan:** -pulls hand away from Aizen's ass- Ichi did it! *giggle *

**Ichi-chan: **I didn't do it!

**Ochibi-chan: ***sigh * Please Review! :P xoxo


	9. Chapter 9: The Idiot

**Ochibi-chan: **The second one I wrote while camping, for some reason I wanted to write for you guys. I can't wait to hear what you guys think.

**Ichi-chan:** Can you just hurry up and answer the door? I mean honestly, I wanna know when I can jump Sousuke again.

**Sou-baby:** What's with these names... I detest the person at the door.

**Ichi-chan:** Awe, Sousuke-lovie. How about you come back here and we'll have sex. Just ignore the person at the door.

**Sou-baby:** I wish..

**Ochibi-chan: **Okay you two, split it up.

**Sou-baby:** Alii doesn't own anything, although she wished she did.

**Ochibi-chan:** Thanks Aizen-sama...

* * *

_**Chapter 9 – The Idiot**_

There standing on his doorstep was Grimmjow Jaegerjaques, The male had come to him for information in the past and now he wondered what the hell the pipsqueak wanted. "Hey Aizen! Sorry to intrude but could we talk?"

"Grimmjow... I'm having company, I can send Gin to you tomorrow but-"

"Ooo, who's this beautiful creature!" Grimmjow pushed passed Aizen only to see Ichigo sitting quietly on the couch behind him. Aizen glared holes into the black of Grimmjow's head causing Ichigo to chuckle. "Oh your laugh is a sin, honey. Where did you find this beautiful specimen."

"Same place you'd find Sousuke." Ichigo tried to tell this wild looking male that he was treading very close to the edge of the cliff.

"Sousuke is it... and i doubt that, you can find Aizen in some scary places, sweetie." Grimmjow sat down beside Ichigo really closely and remained oblivious to the growl from behind him.

"Don't call me sweetie, and you'd be surprised." Ichigo chuckled, leaning against the back of the couch. "I can do a lot of things Sousuke can."

Chuckling Grimmjow leaned closer. "I'm sure you can, what's your name beautiful?" He placed his arm on the back of the cushion Ichigo was leaning against.

"Ichigo Kurosaki." He said knowing Grimmjow would say something to make Aizen snap.

"Strawberry is it? Well then my Berry." Suddenly Grimmjow was pulled off the couch and came face to face with Aizen glaring at him as if he were going to kill him.

"Sousuke... be nice. He doesn't know kay? Calm down!" Ichigo stood up and gently placed his hand on Aizen's arm that was gripping Grimmjow's throat. "Sousuke?"

"He should know not to touch you if you're in my house, Grimmjow." Aizen snarled into the teal haired males face.

"No... I- w-woul-dn't" Grimmjow gasped for breath, clutching Aizen's arm that was slowly tightening around his throat. "A-A-Ai-Aizen!" The last part was a squeak.

"Sousuke Aizen! You let that man go!" Ichigo stood with his arms crossed glaring at his lover. "If you do not let the man go, I will- hit you!" Ichigo shouted. There was a choking, gurgling sound close to a laugh from Grimmjow almost causing Ichigo to let Aizen chose the cat-like man. The brunette was for some reason totally ignoring him, with a sigh Ichigo pulled back his hand and slapped the taller across his face. The only reason he slapped him was because he didn't want to actually hurt his lover. But it did what he wanted it to do.

Aizen glared at his lover for interrupting his fun. "What?" He didn't let go of Grimmjow so Ichigo made a frustrated sound. Turning around Ichigo grabbed his lab coat that had since then lay forgotten on a chair near the front door. Pulling the front door open Ichigo began to step out of the house only to be stopped by an iron tight grip on his upper arm. "Where do you think you're going."

"If you want to have your fun then fine, I'm going to work." Ichigo began to try and pry the tight grip his lover had on his arm and snickered at the coughing sounds coming from Grimmjow kneeling on the floor gripping his throat.

"No." Aizen tossed Ichigo over his shoulder and slammed the door. Walking into the house with Ichigo kicking on his shoulder was one of the hardest things he could have possibly done. His lover decided that he would bite his lower back, sink his nails into his sides and knee him in the chest at the same time just to get free. It would have been amusing if he wasn't trying to get away and saving this pathetic life kneeling on the ground in front of him. Walking towards the couch, Aizen tossed Ichigo gently onto it causing the smaller to expel a gasp of breath and instantly try to get back up.

"You seriously can't expect me to want to stay here after all this do you. I have a life Sousuke, a father, two sisters, co-workers and a job!" Ichigo screamed. Honestly just completely frustrated his lover didn't understand. "I've had enough with how you're reacting. Now I'm going to treat this poor fellow on the floor staring at us and you are going to sit on this couch and stay silent." The little red-head glared.

Knowing full well if he didn't listen to his lover right now, Aizen would forever not be forgiven and he didn't want that. So the brunette smirked in Grimmjow's pathetic direction before smugly sitting down on the couch. Shaking his head at his lovers overly smug face, Ichigo made his way towards the teal haired male sitting on the floor holding his throat and warily watching him approach.

"Hey uh Grimmjow was it? I'm a doctor. Please let me look at your neck." Ichigo pulled his glasses out of his lab coat pocket and thanked the gods that they weren't crushed. He didn't want to go through glasses like he did in high school, constantly buying new ones because he was always picked on. "I'm sure it's not going to be too bad, but I want to make sure you can speak fine and you didn't... well Sousuke didn't hurt you too bad."

With a grunt which looked painful just to make the sound, Grimmjow nodded his head. Ichigo approached the male and gently tilted the mans chin up so that he could see his throat properly. Wincing at the already bruising hand prints on the mans throat, Ichigo leaned forward to gently massage the muscles along there. He knew by the way that Aizen was holding Grimmjow during his _fun_ that he hadn't broken anything, or bruise anything too badly. It was just going to be sore for the next few weeks or so. Gently caressing the soreness, Ichigo made a humming sound and began doing some stretches. "Grimm I need you to tilt your head to the side as though you were confused." Ichigo did the stretches along with him. Showing him what to do.

"Now around... good. Now I need you to do these stretches _slowly_ before you go to bed, when you get up and probably in the afternoon like when you eating lunch or something. Please don't be doing any excessive work like I don't know lets say killing someone. Because you don't have enough movement to turn your neck quickly yet, I'd say wait maybe a month before doing that." Smiling when Grimmjow glared at the floor. Ichigo stood up and held out his hand for the male on the ground. When the other put his hand into Ichigo's, the other pulled him up and double checked his neck. "I'm going to get you some ice and I want you to sit on the couch, preferably the other side of where Sousuke is sitting and wait ten minutes before going home. And you can also tell us why you were here, and what you wanted to talk to Sousuke about."

"Thanks..." Grimmjow gingerly sat down on the couch next to Aizen, but three cushions over so that the brunette didn't accidentally choke him or something. Watching the beautiful red-head walk into the kitchen and grab the ice cube tray and a large zip-block bag and dumped the tray of ice into the bag before sealing it. Filling up the ice cube tray with water he stuck it into the freezer and headed back to the couch quickly. Leaning down he gently placed the bag full of ice around Grimmjow's neck and then he went to sit on Aizen's lap. Sitting calmly, Ichigo watched Grimmjow tenderly hold the ice around his neck before clearing his throat multiple times.

"Sousuke, be nice and stop smirking at the poor man." Ichigo said without having to look at his lovers face. Grimmjow looked highly amused at the attractive red- head commanding the head assassin of their organization.

* * *

**Ochibi-chan:** I can't believe I wrote this while watching The Incredibles, but there you have it.

**Ichi-chan:** Why am I so demanding to Sousuke! I mean, what's going on.

**Sousuke: **Damn that Grimmjow! I can't believe he was so close to my Ichigo!

**Ichi-chan:** It doesn't mean anything to me love!

**Ochibi-chan:** *snort * You two are kind of pathetic, I mean really.

**Sousuke: ***glare * You're one to talk Alii.

**Ochibi-chan:** *pout * How mean Aizen-sama!

**Ichi-chan:** Review please, don't leave Alii to be tortured by Sousuke. Though of course she might want to be tortured by Sousuke. :)


	10. Chapter 10: Espada Organization

**Ochibi-chan: **So I didn't die from being tortured to death by Aizen-sama, I hope you're all happy to hear about that.

**Ichi-chan:** Whats with all these chapters?

**Sousuke-honey: **These is a little bizarre, normally you don't write anything. Are you drawing a blank yet?

**Ochibi-chan:** Actually yes, I'm slowly starting to not remember what to write. Sort of don't want to write a fighting scene with guns and stuff.. Want to know how to end this, might actually stop here... hmm we'll see.

**Ichi-chan:** Stop leading them on!

**Sousuke-honey: **Let's say Alii doesn't own us or anything.

**Ochibi-chan:** Yes I do, I wouldn't be writing this if I didn't!

**Sousuke-honey: **Well then write something! Don't own the actual books, or anime XD

**Ichi-chan:** Sousuke, you're out of character a little!

**Ochibi-chan:** You guys are being so mean to me.. ignoring me and making fun of me :(

* * *

_**Chapter 10 – Espada Organization**_

Being the leader and the head assassin of the Espada Organization, was sometimes gruelling to Aizen. The lower ranked Espada would sometimes come to him for information or ideas on what to do, and it never bothered him before but now that he had Ichigo he was not pleased with Grimmjow who was ranked 6th. He was leader of his group alongside (Luppi) his second in command. So when Ichigo is commanding under only Starrk who is commanding alongside Lynette, a pretty little blonde attached to his hip or normally his arm. That means that the red-head was pretty strong.

So here he was sitting on his couch with Ichigo on his lap commanding him to be nice to someone who interrupted their play time, I don't think so. Getting comfortable and adjusting Ichigo in his lap a little better Aizen laid his eyes Grimmjow more seriously. "Alright Grimmjow, spit it out or get out."

"Yes sir, The head of the Soul Reaper Organization wants to know if they can borrow Ogichi Shirosaki again but as a spy into the Bount Organization." Grimmjow said trying to picture this Ogichi, and for some reason nothing came to mind.

"No." Aizen instantly said, tightening his grip he had on Ichigo's waist so that he didn't go anywhere else. The red-head frowned looking at his tall lover.

"Now Sousuke, be reasonable. You can't just say no without any explanation." Ichigo scowled at the brunette. "I'm sure this Ogichi would love to work with them again."

"Yes I can and I did, it's a no. Ogichi isn't going anywhere." Aizen said placing his hand underneath Ichigo's chin and making sure he made eye contact with him. "Ogichi is not going to the Soul Reapers."

"I think he should go to the reapers, I mean he was on vacation until now. I think he wants to go out there and do something." Ichigo said glaring at the taller who really was his boss but honestly if he didn't know he was Ogichi he would have let him out. He could do it, he'd already been a spy for them before.

"If I say no, then he isn't going. He should be fine here... I mean wherever he is." Aizen said, looking straight into Ichigo's brown eyes.

"Oh is that so? Well then, he'll be fine wherever then." Ichigo dodged Aizen's grab for him and stood up going towards Grimmjow's side of the couch. Sitting on the arm part of the couch beside Grimmjow Ichigo glared at the other. Grimmjow sat in the middle and looked back and forth between the two confused as to what they were talking about.

"Um.. what's going on?" Grimmjow voiced his question. "Do you guys both know Ogichi personally?" Grimmjow leaned away from Ichigo so that Aizen didn't have a real reason to practically kill him again.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, come back here." Aizen snarled. He knew he shouldn't be mad at Grimmjow, but the male at acted on Ichigo as soon as he had seen him and he was still upset even if he was outwardly not showing it.

"I'm going to sit right here, you can see me perfectly fine." Ichigo glared at the other. Honestly after not seeing each other for so long, Aizen sure knew how to do a personality change. When he noticed his lover was about to stand up and grab him, Ichigo used the most hateful look he could, promising his lover if he personally grabbed him now he would never forgive him. "Sit down, Sousuke."

"Uhm Ichigo?" Grimmjow tried talking to the red-head since when he talked to Aizen it seemed he was about to be killed on the spot. If looks could kill, he'd be bat bait. The red-head smiled at him and nodded his head to continue what he was going to ask. "Do you guys personally know Ogichi, is that why you're trying to protect him?"

Ichigo laughed, at first glance Grimmjow seemed like an idiot who focused mainly on his dick but once you get to know him he guessed that Grimmjow was very observant and just tried to cover his softer side with a rough, angry cat look. Not to mention he had bright teal hair and striking blue eyes to match, if he hadn't been dating Aizen he might have gone for Grimmjow. "Grimmjow, have you ever seen Ogichi before?"

The teal haired male thought back to the one time he glimpsed the back of his role model for joining the espada organization. "I've only seen the shape of his body, he always wears a black hoodie, but I think I saw a bit of white hair poking out spikishly at the top of the hood area." Ichigo grinned.

He stood up and excused himself for a moment, searching inside Aizen's closet for a large black hoodie that he knew was there. The red-head took his doctor lab coat off and quickly zipped up the hoodie, quickly placing the hood perfectly over his face. Coming back into the living room where the two males were sitting quietly, Ichigo showed the other male his back but turned his head to be looking over his shoulder without showing his face. "Do I look familiar?"

"No!" Grimmjow cried out, the body was familiar, curvy even beneath a baggy sweater. "But I saw white hair." He tried to reason, he couldn't believe this angel who was probably younger than him ranked higher than him on the assassin list.

"Ever heard of non-permanent hair dye?" Ichigo chuckled taking the hoodie off and draping it over the back of a chair in the living room before sitting in it and watching the expressions Grimmjow was making while gaping at him. "In before the mission, out after the mission. Then off to work." Ichigo explained.

"Shit! This is totally wicked! You're the whole reason I joined the espada's!" Grimmjow's face split into the most freakiest smile ever. He looked thoroughly happy that the male sitting in front of him was his role- model even if he was smaller and dating their boss. "Ogichi Shirosaki, Ichigo Kurosaki. Totally awesome... I feel like I'm going to pass out." He was breathing so quickly with excitement.

Ichigo was laughing quietly in his chair watching the other male. Then Grimmjow totally ignored Aizen's death glare by standing up and sitting on the floor in front of Ichigo. The red-head looked amused down at the male sitting crossed legged on the floor. "What?" He asked.

"How old are you? You're a doctor? Will you live with Aizen from now on? Can we hang out sometime? Are you older than me?" Grimmjow bombarded the other male with questions. Ichigo let out a giggle which caused Grimmjow's eyes to widen and him to sit a little closer to his role model.

"I'm 25, I'm the head-doctor at the night hospital. You'll have to ask Sousuke if I'm living with him, only if he lets me _leave_ the house. Sure we can hang out. And I'm guessing your either 20 – 22 years of age then yes I'm older." The red-head grinned at the pout the teal haired male did at the age thing.

"It was my 21st birthday last friday actually. That's totally cool! And Aizen should totally let you out of the house, with the two of us together I'm sure you'd be safe." The teal haired male said happily, only to yelp when the shirt of his collar was grabbed. Looking over his shoulder frightenly, he noticed that Aizen was holding him a foot off the ground.

"How cool, now get out." Aizen said with fake happiness. He began walking towards the door with Grimmjow wiggling in his grip the whole way. Ichigo was patting his back, smart enough not to try and stop him from sending Grimmjow from the house. Opening the door Aizen tossed Grimmjow out of the house and turned towards Ichigo who sighed.

"I'll get Sousuke to get your contact number and call you sometime kay Grimm?" The red-head was cut off when Aizen slammed the door shut. "Hey..." The smaller said backing up when the brunette glared at him too. He advanced on the red-head until he hit the wall and was formally stuck from going anywhere when Aizen placed his hands on the wall on either side of the male.

"You're a bossy little thing, getting so close to that cat." Aizen glowered and lifted Ichigo into his arms before heading towards _their_ bedroom. He'd get Ichigo to move in with him once he was done punishing the little ingrate.

"Sousuke!"

* * *

**Ochibi-chan:** Now I'm pretty sure everyone knows the next one will be a lemon now I need the motivation to actually start writing it. I hope you guys are enjoying these passed three chapters.

**I also thought I'd let you know I'm bringing Hichigo in as a younger twin brother and pairing him with Grimmjow. Although Grimm is going to be uke, cause he pouts and he's an adorable kitty. **

I hope you guys don't mind. Plus I'm going to call him Hichi Kurosaki. Because who would name their children Ichigo and Hichigo.. plus my Shirosaki name is taken by Ichigo. And my Ogichi name is taken also.. so..

**Ichi-chan:** Shit! How could you Alii! I'm going to be punished.

**Sou-baby: **This is going to be interesting.

**Ichi-chan: ***scream * No! *runs! *

**Ochibi-chan:** I can't believe you ran into the bedroom! -giggles at the screams from the bedroom-

**Hichi- love: ** Anyways please review, I'll come in, in probably next chapter or the one after. Love! Xoxo


	11. Chapter 11: Lovingly Tortured

**Ochibi-chan: **I really loved your reviews for Chapter 10, they made me grin. Fan-boy Grimmjow! Ichigo is the best ya know :P Bad Ass Ginger :D

**Bad Ass Ginger: **Alii now isn't the time to be talking about this! I'm currently tied to the bed _again!_

**Sousuke The Magnificent: **For good reason too, I cannot believe you enjoyed Jaegerjaques company.

**Fan Boy Grimmy: **Ichigo! Let's hang out, don't hurt him too much Aizen!

**Sousuke The Magnificent: **-glares at Grimmjow- You stay away from my Ichigo.

**Ochibi-chan:** So people don't mind if I add a little Hichi x Grimm? Grimm is an adorable uke sometimes. I don't know what's bringing up these pairings, I think it's all the requests.

**Sousuke The Magnificent: **They are a little insane, Especially you, who doesn't normally write other pairings. Like you never liked me, but look at this budding story!

**Ochibi-chan:** I know, and it's all thanks to Ichigo. The sexy little ginger.

**Fan Boy Grimmy: **What about me? *pout * And what's this who's Hichi.. I'm not going to be raped am I?

**Bad Ass Ginger: **Keep my little brother away from Grimmjow, the poor man will be corrupted on spot, or harassed. Hichi can't keep his hands to himself for some reason.

**Fan Boy Grimmy: ***panic * What? No! Don't Alii, Save me Ichigo!

**Sousuke The Magnificent: **He's tied to my bed remember? Can't help you, sorry. -Not really sorry.-

**Ochibi-chan:** -nervous- Anyways, read on. You readers are awesome. Gives me great inspiration. I have plots for the next six chapters, although I haven't written them yet. Here's some ideas guys.

_-This chapter: Tortured XD This one is practically PWP...  
_

_-Next: Goes back to work_

_-Friends with Grimm_

_-Grimm x Hichi_

_-Kidnapped_

_-Amnesia (Forgets Sousuke)_

**Bad Ass Ginger: **Those are scary, How could you Alii!

**Ochibi-chan: **I have no idea why... Amnesia goes with the title Forget me not, even if its a flower. And I didn't even have this planned, this story is write as you go thing. Lol sorry guys.

Anyways read on :)

* * *

_**Chapter 11 – Lovingly Tortured **_

Ichigo lay with his hands tied to the bed headboard and Aizen had positioned him on his knees so that his ass was in the air. He nervously twisted his hands, Aizen was sitting in a chair at the side of the bed intently watching his body. The feeling of Aizen watching him and the navy blue silk sheets beneath his body caused him to shiver in _anticipation. _Ichigo's body twitched when Aizen suddenly stood up, stepping towards the bed. When Aizen placed his hands on Ichigo's ass, the red-head released a sigh loving the feeling of his lover touching him.

Shivering and confused when Aizen lifted his hands from his ass, Ichigo was just about to turn around to ask what was wrong when the hand came back with a resounding smack. Crying out Ichigo gasped at the wonderful stinging sensation on his left cheek. When Aizen's hand came down for a second time, Ichigo arched his body and cried out happily. When he felt his lovers mouth near his ear, nibbling gently. Ichigo focused on what his lover was going to say, not wanting to miss anything. "You love it when I spank you don't you Ichigo."

The red-head blushed, shaking his head in denial. Another smack echoed through the room and the smaller hissed at the feeling. He loved the feeling of his lovers strong hand on his body, Aizen knew just how far to take it without Ichigo being upset about it. When the hand came down for another smack, it remained there after the initial hit and then began caressing as though he were apologizing for the abuse. "Ichigo you're beautiful ass is cherry red, and your cock is leaking happily. You've always loved it when I spank you. Shall I take you to the middle of the park tonight and spank you on the bench."

"No, Sousuke! Not there." Ichigo tugged on his restraints, frantically looking over at his lover to see if he was serious. By the amused smirk on his lovers lips, Aizen was playing around with him and wouldn't take him to the park.

"You're right Ichigo, you're mine. No one else can see you like this. Although I think you'd enjoy being spanked in the open where someone might catch us I-chi-go." He separated Ichigo's name with 3 sharp slaps to his right cheek instead of the left. To Ichigo's dismay his hips bucked forward in high arousal to the idea of going to the park and being spanked over Aizen's leg. By the knowing smirk on the brunettes face, he knew that Ichigo was hot for the idea and not because he was being spanked at that moment.

"Please Sousuke." Ichigo whimpered, his whole body shaking. He was so damn aroused and all Aizen was doing was spanking him, not that he didn't love a good spank. Yelping in surprise when he was flipped onto his back Ichigo adjusted his arms so that he was more comfortable. Squealing girlishly, which later if asked he'd deny he ever did, when Aizen lifted his legs up so that his knees almost touched his shoulders and spreading his legs. Ichigo gasped thoroughly embarrassed at being so exposed to his lover. "Sousuke!"

"Ichigo because the way you acted I'm going to play with you a bit." Sousuke held Ichigo's legs up and bit down on Ichigo's ass causing the red-head to squeak before squawking when Aizen licked along the crack of his ass. Trying to move away, Ichigo cried out.

"No Sousuke! That's dirty!" The smaller was breathing harshly, so Aizen knew he was enjoying it and he wasn't frightening his beautiful lover. Stiffening his tongue, Aizen stabbed his lovers puckered entrance and lavished the area. Circling the area before piercing Ichigo's entrance again, Aizen was delighted to hear Ichigo scream his name and buck his hips against Aizen's face. Moaning, thoroughly enjoying the taste of his lovers lower half, Aizen poked his tongue inside his lover and began thrusting it at a steady pace. Prodding his lover with his tongue for the first time was quite enjoyable for him, and by the sounds Ichigo was making he was enjoying it too.

"Sousuke, I'm gonna come!"

"No you're not." Ichigo screamed when he felt something small slip over his head of his cock and settle at the base of his shaft, preventing him from releasing. Whimpering, Ichigo stared wide eyed at his smiling lover. "Sousuke?"

"You'll not climax until I'm inside you, and even then you'll have to beg me to take the ring off." Aizen said sternly. Smiling when Ichigo's mouth opened with a gasp, realizing that his lover was going to make him do. Aizen reached over to the bedside table and grabbed the silk scarf and placed a kiss on Ichigo's lips before covering his lovers lovely brown eyes. He knew Ichigo loved watching him when they joined intimately, so he pursed his lips and tied the scarf trying to ignore the fact that his lover was yelling at him not to do it.

"No! Sousuke! No please, I want to see you! Please, anything but this! Please." Ichigo twisted in his restraints.

"This is so that you know it's me, if you call out any other name I'll have to punish you more Ichi. If you love me like you say you do, this will be as pleasurable for you as it is for me." Aizen smiled, knowing full well his lover wasn't going to call out a different name.

Ichigo whimpered when his lover grabbed his member and gave a couple of jerks. Grabbing the lube from the bedside table Aizen covered himself, sighing at the feeling and added a little to Ichigo's hole before putting the lube back. Lifting Ichigo's ass off the bed, Aizen positioned himself ignoring Ichigo's whimper and impaled the red-head with one swift thrust straight into his prostate. Aizen thought he'd go deaf by the way Ichigo's back arched and he screamed on the top of his lungs. "Yes!"

Stopping once he was inside, Aizen thrust shallowly. "What do you say?"

"Haaa haaa, please more. Thank you Sousuke, please fuck me harder!" Ichigo tried to squeeze Aizen inside him, but the brunette didn't go any deeper. "Please Sousuke, I need you deep inside me." Ichigo chanted the 'please' mantra and cried out happily when his lover drove deep inside him.

"Good boy." Huffing, Aizen slung Ichigo's hips over his shoulder then proceeded to do just that, fuck his little berry into the mattress so that he couldn't walk the next morning. Stroking the youngers cock, Ichigo arched and dry-orgasmed, whining when it didn't let him release. "What did I say."

"Please Sousuke, let me come. Sousuke, I love you inside me. Sousuke, please I want us to come together." Ichigo delivered the last line with a squeeze of his inner muscles. Muttering something about sly red-heads, Aizen leaned down causing himself to thrust deeper into the red-head he caught his lovers scream with his lips. Playing with his lovers lips, Aizen wanted to see his lovers beautiful eyes when he came. Reaching up he pulled the scarf from his red-head's eyes and was content to see them glazed over and unfocused.

"What do you want Ichigo?" Aizen asked his lover, staring down into the brown eyes he'd forever remember as he continued ramming inside his lover.

"I want you – you to come i-inside me! B-but t-together, p-please! Sousu-ke!" Ichigo moaned when Aizen closed his eyes. It always signalled that his lover was about to come and that he very much wanted to come inside him.

"Thats right Ichi, inside you. Who am I?" Aizen watched his lovers eyes focus on his face and smile so beautifully. His cheeks flushed from the exertion and his eyes glazed with unbidden lust.

"You are my love, Sousuke Aizen!" Aizen cursed, driving into Ichigo's prostate just as he released the ring. Ichigo screamed and had the most fulfilling orgasm in his life. Everything went white and he felt the rushing feeling of Aizen released inside him causing jolts of pleasure to run down his spine as they rode out their climax.

Afterwards they both melted against each other, boneless, sated and content. Aizen still inside Ichigo, released his lover from the ropes tied to the headboard and proceeded to massage the red-heads wrist which were red and chaffed. Kissing them he let Ichigo lay across his chest and doze happily.

"I love you too Ichigo, that's why I do these things." Aizen tried to explain, not expecting a reply from his sleeping lover. Jumping slightly when he got one.

"I know Sousuke, I know." He felt Ichigo smile against his chest, and kiss him before falling asleep.

* * *

**Ochibi-chan: **I totally suck at the Bondage stuff! I had such difficulty writing this one!

I've also realized I write A LOT of smut, my goodness I'm corrupt.

**Ichi:** Sousuke, how could you do this to me!

**Sou-chan:** You were playing with Grimm, setting up a date for down the road.

**Ichi:** So! And it wasn`t a date, we were just gonna hang out. You gonna kill all my friends now?

**Sou-chan: **I might! Ichigo you gotta understand I love you with all my heart.

**Ochibi-chan:** Ichigo don't fall for i-

**Ichi:** *falls for it * Awww! Me to Sousuke, I love you too!

**Sou-chan: ***Purses lips to keep from smirking * Come with me Ichi -leads naive red-head towards bedroom

**Ichi:** -smiles lovingly- Where are we going Sousuke, you're so handsome.

**Sousuke evil babe: **No where Ichi, just for a walk. -innocent look-

**Ochibi-chan:** Oh you poor innocent lamb, good luck Ichi-chan.

_Please review and tell me what ya think :P_

_Love, xoxo_


	12. Chapter 12: Do as I say, Not as I do

**Ochibi-chan:**For some reason I've been having fun writing for you guys, so I'm writing chapter after chapter, I hope you guys like them. They are for your entertainment anyways.

**Ichi-chan:** You're so cruel, Alii-chan. Even if I loved being tortured, why don't I ever deny Sousuke.

**Sousuke:**Because I'm the boss.

**Ichi-chan:** No! Seriously, I need to go to work. I'm wondering how people aren't wondering where I have been, if I was the head doctor.

**Ochibi-chan:** It's a story fool, of course I'll have a little mishap with the story line. Even I'm confused.

**Sousuke:**Because I'm the boss.

**Ichi-chan:** Well I'd like to be the boss sometimes and totally kick someones ass.

**Ochibi-chan:**That will never happen, Ichi. You're like the ultimate uke honey.

**Sousuke:**Cause I'm the boss. Why are you making me sound so stupid Alii...

**Ochibi-chan:** Because I'm the boss. Haha.

**Sousuke:**-sigh- _Alii __doesn't __ow__n __bleach __characters __or __anything. __But __she __wishes __she __did._

**Ochibi-chan:** Thanks Sousuke... Now read on my budding friends.

* * *

_**Chapter 12: Do as I say, not as I do.**_

Sitting up Ichigo groggily looked over to Aizen's side of the bed. He was very surprised to see his lover still in bed, sleeping with a happy smile on his face. Wincing at the full body pain, Ichigo curled closer to Aizen and watched his lovers face as he continued sleeping without a care in the world. Yawning Ichigo wiggled his ass loving the feeling of the tingling pleasure he'd received last night. He'd always loved the face that after a good spanking he could feel it all through the next day. Gasping when Aizen wrapped his arms around his waist and pulling him into his solid chest to prevent him from moving anymore.

When one brown eye opened to look at the alarm clock on the bedside table, Aizen released a grunt. "Why are you up so early? It's not even five in the morning. Sleep." Aizen curled Ichigo closer to himself and then closed his eyes and tried to sleep. Sadly Ichigo chuckled and began wiggling in his iron grip. With a slight whimper, Ichigo moved his hips away from the brunette.

At the sound of his lover in pain, Aizen instantly released the male and began checking for injuries. "Did I hurt you too much last night? Are you alright, what hurts?" Ichigo snickered at his frantic lovers reaction. I guess since this was the first time Ichigo had awoken in pain beside the _sleeping_ Aizen, the man would react this way.

"It's alright, I'll get use to it. Although a nice soak in the tub wouldn't-" Letting out a surprised yelp when his lover practically flew out of the bed to fill the tub with lukewarm water. "Sousuke!" Staring wide eyed and mouth gaping open at his lover who was running from the tub to the cupboard to grab some towels to dry themselves off afterwards.

"Ichigo, How are you feeling?" Aizen crouched beside his lover who lay on his side on the bed watching him prepare everything. Trying to keep a straight face, Ichigo sat up slowly reaching his arms out to his lover and waited to be lift up. Kneeling down Aizen wrapped his arms around Ichigo's waist and lifted his red-head into his arms and headed towards the tub. Ichigo wrapped his arms securely around Aizen's neck and shivered when his legs brushed against the brunettes.

"I'm fine, Sousuke.. Please we don't have to..." Ichigo was cut off when Aizen stepped into the tub and sat down, him and Ichigo together. Gasping the red-head cringed at the initial feeling of the water lapping at his entrance. "Sousuke..."

"I know Ichi, just let it sooth you..." Aizen supported Ichigo against his body and the other leaned back with a sigh. Running his hands along the smallers body, Aizen thought back to all the times he spent with Ichigo.

Wondering why his lover was just sitting there not talking, Ichigo peaked over his shoulder and stared at his lovers entranced face. The brunette was staring at the side of the tub with the most adorable thinking face ever that Ichigo had to kiss him. But him being so much taller, and not really wanting to reach up all that much, Ichigo was only able to place a chaste kiss on the edge of Aizen's lips.

It was enough to bring his lover out of his thoughts and look down at the red-head in slight confusion. Ichigo giggled and brought his hand up to caress his lovers face. "What's the matter, Sousu?"

Grinning sheepishly the brunette turned his face into the palm against his cheek and placed a gentle kiss on it. "I was just thinking of all the times we spent together when we were younger...er.. When you were younger..."

That caused Ichigo to snort. "Just cause you're older and was an adult at the time does not mean you weren't younger. Now why are you thinking back when I was most probably illegal and too young for you? You don't like my mature body anymore?" Ichigo gasped when Aizen spun him around so quickly.

"Dont ever say that again. I love your muscular body, and your soft skin, and.."

"Alright Sousuke, I understand. I was just joking really, no need to rage at me." Ichigo gave his lover a smile before leaning down and placing a small kiss on his lovers pursed lips. "Now calm down and hold me, before the water gets cold." Ichigo demanded.

Chuckling Aizen turned the red-head side ways and let the smaller male lean against him by placing his head in the crook of the brunettes neck. Sighing Ichigo leaned heavily against the male and knew he couldn't prevent this conversation for long even though it was only like half past five in the morning.

"Sousuke... You know I love you and everything. But I am going to work today, and," Ichigo looked pointedly at the other male before he could interrupt him. "And... You know that I will return to you at the end of my shifts. But there are people out there waiting for me, and need my help no matter how much you want to prevent me from being hurt."

"Ichigo..." One look at his lovers serious face caused Aizen to sigh and rub his hands down Ichigo's back in a soothing manner that caused the tense red-head to melt against him. "I knew you would want to go back sometime... but I was hoping you would want to remain at my side for a while." Aizen couldn't keep the pout out of his voice and off his face.

That even Ichigo had to laugh at the look his elder lover was giving him. At the upset look Aizen gave him after he laughed made Ichigo only laugh again. "Sorry Sousuke, you can be cute sometimes too."

"I am the dominant male in this relationship, I'd rather not be called cute..." Aizen sighed as his lover giggled. "Plus even if I was cute, you're cuter than me by far." Aizen traced his hands along Ichigo's stomach teasingly.

"Submissive male... For some reason I dont like that term very much. Aren't we equals in this relationship, Sousuke?" The way Ichigo looked pleadingly up at him cause Aizen to cave almost instantly.

"We are equals Ichigo, you just never top me.. And..." Giving Ichigo a look before he could interrupt him. "And.. you know it love."

Sighing at his lover obvious defensive attitude about their positions in bed, Ichigo backed down just a little. Shivering as he realized the water had cooled, he nudged his shoulder against his lovers warm body and chattered his teeth. "The waters getting cold, lets get out?"

"Alright, but do you have to go to work today Ichigo?" Aizen lifted himself and his lover out of the tub, wrapping each other in towels before heading to the bedroom. Looking down worriedly at his lover who didn't respond to his question. Aizen noticed his lover curled into a ball, clutching his head. "Ichi?"

"Shhh... Hurts." Aizen leaned over his lovers curled up body and gently touched the red-heads face. Ichigo whimpered and nuzzling the hand that held his face he somehow passed out.

"Ichi? Ichi! Ichi!" Aizen ran to the bathroom almost slipping on a wet piece of flooring, righting himself he dampened a wash cloth and carefully made his way back to the bedroom. Placing the cloth on Ichigo's forehead, clothed him in some sleeping pants and tucked warmly under the covers.

Quickly putting on his own pants, Aizen got in beside Ichigo and curled his body around his lover. He wouldn't leave his side until he woke up, no matter what happened or who called. He wasn't leaving.

* * *

**Ochibi-chan:**Done! I'm so sorry it took so long!

**Ichi-chan:** Wow I mean... Does everything have to happen to me?...

**Sousuke:**I like it Ichi.. makes me seem like a caring person.

**Ochibi-chan:** You are a caring person Sousuke, don't you forget it.

**Ichi-chan:**You better be, or I'm not sleeping with you again.

**Ochibi-chan:** Okay guys, lets not show the viewers your rage fest.

**Ichi-chan:** He started it!

**Sousuke:** I did not! Ichigo needs to calm down, and stop being a drama queen.

**Ichi-chan:** Excuse me... I think you're sleeping on the couch.

**Sousuke:**What! Ichigo you can't do that to me...

**Ichi-chan:**Yes I can, and I will. Couch tonight, thats final.

**Ochibi-chan:** Anyways lol, ignore these two drama queens... _And __please __tell __meh __what __you __think __:P_


	13. Chapter 13: My twin Hichi Kurosaki

**Ochibi-chan:** My chapters are a little mixed up, but I can't think of anything... So there will probably be a less chapters. Also that I have no idea what to write anymore.

Thanks to _Big Fan_ for giving me that review, I decided to write some more. Not that everyone elses weren't good... I just wasn't motivated to do anything.

* * *

**Ichi-chan:** How could you leave me like that!

**Hichi-seme: **No worries, I'm here to save the day!

**Ichi-chan: ** O_O

**Hichi-seme: **Awe big bro, how could you not greet me..

**Sousuke: **Cause he thinks you're weird.

**Ichi-chan: **I almost agree with you Sou-chan, but he's my little brother.

**Grimm-uke: ***oblivious *

**Hichi-seme: **Psst, Ichi. Who's that fine piece of a-

**Ichi-chan:** Hichi! Leave Grimmy alone.

**Hichi-seme: ***raises eyebrow * When have I ever listened to you.

**Ichi-chan: ***places hands on hips * You have... when you were younger..

**Sousuke: ** _Alii doesn't own anything, as she said way before._

**Ochibi-chan:** Thanks Aizen *glares *

**Sousuke: **Your welcome Alii

**Ochibi-chan:** *grabs notebook and writes * -needs to teach Sousuke Aizen sarcasm-

**Ichi-chan: ***giggles *

**Hichi-seme: **I'm serious Ichi, who IS that delicious Blueberry!

* * *

_**Chapter 13: My Twin Hichi Kurosaki**_

Now if you told Ichigo he had fainted, he would wholeheartedly deny that fact. He wasn't a girl to faint he was just... uh passing out. Glaring at the bed sheets while his lover bustled around taking care of him. "Now Ichi, because you fainted I had no idea what to do."

"I _didn't_ faint! I _passed out_." Ichigo growled as he watched his lover pace back and forth. When the brunette stopped and arched a brow in his direction, Ichigo hissed. "Fuck off, I'm leaving." Flinging the covers off, Ichigo stood up. Shivering he looked down and remembered he was stark naked. In a huff he marched past the taller and our the door. It would have been hilarious to see his lover walking around naked had the smaller not bumped into someone.

"Oops sor...My god! Why are you naked!" Came a cry from the hallway. Aizen in his pants grabbed Ichigo's pants from the dresser and ran into the hallway only to growl at Gin who held his lover at arms length. "Ichigo!"

The smaller scoffed and tried to make his way around the silver haired male only to be grabbed from behind. Knowing that it was his lover Ichigo jabbed his elbow back, knocking the breath from Aizen. Tightening his grip on the red-head, Aizen pulled the smaller back against his chest and glared at his subordinate. "Keep your eyes on my face Gin."

Smirking Gin turned around and left them, but not before saying. "He has really soft skin Aizen-sama." Chuckling and skipping away quickly before Aizen gouged his eyes out for looking at his lover, Gin looked over his shoulder to see Aizen totally ready to go after him. Rolling his eyes at his lovers theatrics, Ichigo turned ignoring the whistle from Gin who was down the hallway to look at his lover in the face.

"Sousuke, you know Gin has a lover. One he loves very much." Ichigo glared at the other for a bit. Sure he was flattered that Aizen wanted to defend his 'honor' but really come on, Gin was only teasing the other male.

"Here Ichi, put your pants on before someone else decides to walk in..." Aizen thrust the pants into Ichigo's hands eagerly. When Ichigo didn't take them right away, Aizen glared and lifted the other male onto his shoulder minding his jewels and stalked back into the bedroom.

With a huff Ichigo let Aizen do as he pleased... for now. As Aizen tossed Ichigo to the bed, He landed with a big expel of breathe. Sitting up angrily, he glared at his lover. "You could have done that gently, you know!"

"Well you shouldn't have walked out like that. Now Gin has seen you naked." Aizen said pacing in front of Ichigo who sat on the bed. Arching his brow at his overly zealous lover, Ichigo sat back smirking.

"And you think that since you've been gone, Gin has been the only one who has seen me naked?" The wild look that crossed his lovers face, made him hesitate a moment before chuckling. Aizen stopped his pacing rather abruptly, and looked at Ichigo dangerously.

"Excuse me?" The tone he used was one that Ichigo knew was quite dangerous. And if he continued he knew his lover would not be happy at all. Sitting up Ichigo reached a hand towards the other male and smiled gently.

"You my love know for a fact I haven't slept with another since you. And they may have seen me naked but they didn't touch me." Ichigo took Aizen's hand and pulled him towards the bed. Spreading his legs, Ichigo let his lover settled comfortably between them and he smiled at the taller above him.

"Oh... That fact might have been forgotten." Aizen looked at the red-head sheepishly. His lover's eyes were shining so brightly that he knew the smaller really wanted to burst into laughter. He was not impressed by that fact, and he needed to teach the other a lesson obviously.

Just as Aizen was reaching for the other, the two of them heard a thud from above. As though someone had landed on their feet too heavily on the floor above. Gin was in the living room and he was a lot more quieter than the sound they had heard. So the two were instantly on high alert, they both got up quickly and put pants on. Aizen had already some pants on but Ichigo grabbed the ones Aizen had tossed at him earlier

"You wait here and..." Aizen was cut off by an Ichigo walking out the bedroom door already ahead of him. "Ichigo!" Growling Aizen followed close behind the reckless red-head, but not before grabbing one of the guns in the drawer in the hallway.

"If you don't hurry up I'll beat you there and use my bare fists." Ichigo smirked as he rounded the corner towards the staircase.

"Ichigo! You little rascal come back here!" He whispered harshly. The little red-head just chuckled quietly and continued up the stairs as Aizen rounded the corner. "Ichigo!"

As Aizen rounded the corner, he came face to face with Ichigo patiently leaning against the wall waiting for him. Scowling he reached for Ichigo's arm and pulled him close, he didn't like the idea of Ichigo going in there alone. They both approached the door slowly, Aizen raised his gun and prepared to go inside when Ichigo plastered himself to the door and listened intently.

When he heard a familiar curse, he let out a slightly chuckle before shaking his head at his lover. "Let me go in by myself, no don't argue. It's alright love."

Opening the door slowly, Ichigo cautiously stepped into the bedroom. The mysterious person had his back to him and was trying to untangle himself from the curtains that had somehow curled around his lower half. A long string of quiet curses followed as the other person flailed and almost fell backwards onto his back had Ichigo not stepped forward and gently nudged his back so that he was standing upright. The other whirled around and stared wide eyed, until he noticed the red-head.

"Normal people use the front door to come into someone elses house." Ichigo watched the other kick the curtains away from his legs and step towards him happily. Arching a brow, Ichigo crossed his arms in front of himself and stood there as the other approached him. Ichigo felt as though he were looking at the inverted mirror image of himself and couldn't help but chuckle.

"Aww Ichi, I came ta break ya out." The other said in a silky tone. He reached a hand forward towards the other and frowned when he stepped back out of reach. As he reached for him again, he became irritated that the other was going to avoid his touch. "**Aibou?**" His partner normally didn't ignore his touch, even if he was irritated with him. They were twins, they were supposed to be one person. Know exactly what the other was thinking.

"Hichi, what made you think I needed some way out?" Ichigo gently touched the hand extended to him but made no move to get any closer, he knew he was being harsh but the other needed to understand he could make his own choices. "I am perfectly content where I am.." _sorta_.. He wasn't going to tell his little twin brother he was locked away by Aizen. That's like putting fuel on the fire...

"Tha's a lie Ichi! Tha Aizen guys gotcha locked in here and ya can't get out! Er something.." Looking at his brother suspicioulsy, Ichigo began to step back when his brothers grip turned harsh and he tried to hold onto the hand that was beginning to pull away.

"Och, Hichi, come here." Ichigo held out his hands for his twin to come into. The other was upset and Ichigo had to do something to make him feel better.

* * *

**Loveless: **I took so long I'm soooo sorry, I just had to get through college. My grades aren't up yet, Wish me luck!

_Review away! I should be able to write some more. But I want at least 100 reviews. _

Love Alii


	14. Chapter 14: This kitty has claws

**Title:** Forget me not – Chapter 14: This kitten has claws

**Author: **Loveless Paradox

**Rating: **Rated M

**Category: ** M/M

**Fandom:** Bleach

**Pairings:** Aizen/Ichigo,

Gin/Izuru,

Future Shiro/Grimmjow

**Dedicated to: **_raindropdew_ for giving me plot idea when I was drawing a blank.

* * *

**Loveless Paradox: **Hey guys, I'm so sorry it's taking so long. I'm just at that part in life where I think less on writing and more on reading and sleeping. I feel bad, I am totally listening to all your reviews though and I really appreciate them.

**Shiro: **-slurp- Oh, sorry I'm busy

**Grimm-chan: **-whine- Help me! Mmm S-Shiro, more!

**Aizen: **Please tell me they aren't doing that on my couch!

**Ichigo: **Shush love, comere. That's right. –kiss-

**Aizen: **Mmm.. Ichi, don't distract me.

**Ichigo: **I'm not, I want you to spend time on the bed… naked… if you aren't going to join me. You're loss. *walks off towards the bedroom, striping as he goes.*

**Aizen: **-sigh- *stalks after Ichigo*

**Loveless Paradox: **_**I don't own anything other than the stories, although I wish I did.**_

* * *

_**Aizen x Ichigo Chapter 14: This kitten has claws.**_

That was the start of a terrible week for Aizen, because Ichigo cared for his brother so much he begged his lover to allow his twin to stay with them. At first Aizen was all for it, it was kind of cute the relationship the two had. That was until Shiro started whining at how Ichigo was spending so much time with Aizen. Ichigo had felt guilty and started spending less and less time with his lover and more and more time with his little brother. He was getting agitated when he starting waking up to Ichigo not being in his bed, but he drew a line going to sleep without his lover.

"I've had enough Gin, I can't handle it anymore… First Jaegerjaques, now it's his brother." Aizen sighed leaning against his desk, glaring at the silver haired male opposite to him. Gin held his hands up in surrender and smirked at his boss.

"How about we… bring Grimmjow over and _introduce_ them." When interest sparked in his masters face, Gin knew he hit the mark.

"This is why I keep you around Gin, Now why didn't I think of that." Aizen immediately stood up, running to the file cabinet on the side of the room; then paused. Chuckling, he looked over at Gin who was already scrolling through his cell phone for Grimmjow's phone number.

"Master Aizen, he should arrive within a half hour. If you want to plan something at this moment before he arrives. Now would be the time." Aizen smirked before skirting around the desk and heading out the room to punish his Ichigo.

When Aizen walked into the room smirking for the first time this whole week, Shiro was prepard to smother his brother to his chest so as to protect him. He wasn't prepared for the younger male to come out from behind him, and gape at the two of them. He couldn't help but smirk, he knew he and his brother were good looking. They always used to cause trouble when they walked into a bar together, also known as The Double Troubles.

"Sousuke, why is Grimm here?" Ichigo questioned his lover. The other male knew he was spending time with his brother, he wouldn't have time to do anything with Grimmjow. When he saw his brothers undivided attention switch to the blue haired male and his body slowly puff up, he couldn't help but frown. "No."

Shiro looked over at his brother when he uttered one word in his direction. He couldn't hold the full blown grin he shot his brother even if he tried. His brother knew him so well, when he began pursuing something he wanted he tended to have the body language of a peacock. Ignoring his brother, Shiro gave his attention back to his kitten.

"Grimm was it? My names Shiro, Ichi's brother." Shiro sent a teasing smile towards the other male. An inaudible gasp filled the room, and he knew he caught him. He noticed Aizen grab his brother and lead him out of the room, but he was so immersed with the other male that he let it happen. He knew Aizen wouldn't hurt his brother, and they'd been lovers long before Shiro came along.

Clearing his head with a slight shake, Grimmjow stared at the other male across from him. He stood from the chair he'd been sitting in and was now making his way towards the blue haired male. He looked similar to Ichigo, minus Ichigo's brown eyes and orange hair. Shiro had white hair like his name and gold eyes, he also had eyeliner around his eyes. Grimmjow didn't think he'd like males with make up on their faces but it made Shiro more seductive. Shivering, Grimmjow shuffled back a bit.

"My name's Grimmjow, only my friends call me Grimm." He placed the normal scowl back on his face and growled. The smirk that appeared on the others face sent an unknown thrill down Grimmjow's back. He started thinking that maybe coming to Aizen's home wasn't a good idea when Aizen invited him. He kind of felt like he was standing in front of a tiger dressed up similar to a lamb.

"Wait Sousuke! Do you have any idea what's going to happen; we have to go back and save him!" Ichigo tried tugging his hand free from his lover, not that he expected anything to happen but Aizen held firm. "He's going to corrupt him!"

"Oh Ichi, don't worry. Grimmjow won't hurt your brother. He knows how important he is to you." Aizen pushed his lover against the wall, and leaned down to kiss him. Releasing a growl when Ichigo turned his head away, he pulled back to look his lover in the face.

"It's not Shiro I'm worried about! It's Grimmjow, we just left a rabbit in there for the wolf to devour!" Ichigo yelled, frustrated with his lover… Aizen chuckled, though his plan may not work how he'd planned it. This turnabout wasn't too bad either.

Leaning down, he lifted Ichigo onto his shoulder and headed towards their bedroom. It was about time he punished his Ichigo for ignoring him for a week. He didn't care was Shiro or Grimmjow did as long as it didn't interfere with his plans with Ichigo. Those mainly involved a bed and some rope.

_Hmm… Punished by over-orgasm sounded good too._

* * *

**Loveless Paradox: **If you want something to happen in the story, lemme know. I may add it in and add a dedication like this chapter.

Thank you for all the reviews I really appreciate them. Changed my mind about the reviews... it was more to help me have time to write...

Don't kill me

-Alii xoxo


	15. Chapter 15: Delicious Blueberry

**Title: **Forget me not – Chapter 15: Delicious Blueberry

**Author:** Loveless Paradox

**Rating: **Rated M

**Category: **M/M

**Fandom:** Bleach

**Pairings:** Aizen/ Ichigo

Shiro/ Grimm

Gin/Izuru

**Additional Information: **Dedicated to _Shy Owl_ for the nice review/request

* * *

**Loveless Paradox:** So… Anyone like blueberries? –smirk-

**Shiro:** I have a craving for blueberries, I mean have you seen my tongue?

**Ichigo:** -looks at brother skeptically-

**Aizen:** -pushes Grimmjow forward-

**Shiro:** Oooh, a new kind of berry, I do like testing things out.

**Grimmjow:** -Gulps-

**Ichigo:** -growls- Sousuke!

**Aizen:** -innocentlook- What? It's not like he can't protect himself…

**Ichigo:** Couch…

**Aizen:** *chuckles* You do know this is my house right?

**Ichigo:** hmph… I'm not letting you touch me.

**Aizen:** -tosses Ichigo over shoulder- Oh yeah? We'll see about that..

**Loveless Paradox:** Uh.. I don't own anything but the story. Read on…

* * *

**_Chapter 15: Delicious Blueberry_**

"Now that Ichigo is gone with Mr. I'm a possessive jerk, why don't you and I spend more time together?" Shiro all but purred in Grimmjow's direction. The blue haired male couldn't help but blush when the other was so domineering to him. He wasn't a catcher for god sake!

"If we were to do anything, I'm letting you know I'm King!" Grimmjow said aggressively. He instantly didn't like the look on Shiro's face. It was a cross between a smirk and a 'challenge accepted'.

"Well every King does need a horse." Shiro pushed Grimmjow down onto his back and chuckled at the surprised expression on the others face. When he started struggling to get out of the others hold, he was put off that he wasn't making any progress. Why were the Kurosaki's so strong?

At the confused look on Grimmjow's face Shiro couldn't help but grind himself further against Grimmjow. "You didn't think Ichigo was the only one who could kick ass could you? I mean we used to do everything together him and I. We're very similar, except that Ichigo lets Aizen dominate him." A small scowl appeared on the white haired males face, before he peeked down at the other.

"But… I've never…" A perverse grin appeared on Shiro's face. He licked his mouth and looked down into Grimmjow's shimmering eyes. He looked nervous, almost afraid and Shiro didn't want that for any lover.

"Not a virgin, but a half virgin? Mmm.. I like the idea of me being the only one getting you there." Shiro thrust his hips against Grimmjow's and smirked when the teal haired male just shivered and stretched his body underneath Shiro's. "Only mine…" Shiro growled.

"No… I well… yes, but… you're hot… but…" Grimmjow stuttered and whined at the end, before Shiro cut him off with a searing kiss.

"Now no more talking, time to investigate what you've been hiding beneath that mask of yours." Shiro said huskily as he nibbled on Grimmjow's shoulder. When the other went limp and turned his head away to allow Shiro more access to his neck, the other knew he had the berry right where he wanted him.

Placing a small kiss on Grimmjow's neck, Shiro pulled his soon to be lovers shirt apart while he continued placing butterfly kisses down the others chest. Following the patch of muscles to the blue haired males belt, he eagerly began to undo them. Grimmjow was shaking like a leaf in his hands, but he knew it was from anticipation not fear.

Cupping the other fully in his hands through his pants, Shiro couldn't help but groan aloud. The other was reacting beautifully. Arching into his hands and making adorable noises. He always loved it when he could understand his lovers through the sound of their voices.

Grimmjow's voice was unique though; it was at first gruff, and growly. Then he would whimper and whine when he wanted more. If you surprised him with something unexpected he would cry out, and pant for you, before going back to a frustrated growly sound. The growls were hella attractive. They would vibrate through the males chest and the noise shot straight to his groin.

Giving his lover a squeeze, Shiro began to open the others pants. Kneeling by the others feet, Shiro helped the other get his pants off. When he stood at the end of the bed, he admired the view. Grimmjow lay in a sprawl on his shirt and he was flushed pink all the way to his toes. Tossing his own clothing off in record time, Shiro placed himself overtop of Grimmjow again and ground his naked body against the others.

Grimmjow practically howled, his body arching deliciously against the pale Kurosaki. When Shiro's hand wrapped itself around his length, Grimmjow practically shot off the bed. He didn't think being the bottom to anyone could have felt this good, but Shiro was doing everything right.

Lifting Grimmjow's legs by his thighs so that he was almost bent in half, his lower half exposed entirely to the other. The teal haired male moaned and reached to help Shiro by holding his own legs up. When Shiro was sure that his legs would remain up, he cupped Grimmjow's gorgeous globes and feasted away.

"WAIT!" Grimmjow cried, but the glare he received didn't allow him to put his legs down. "It's dirty!" Shiro looked up and snorted.

"It's not dirty…" He spat some saliva into the entrance and continue strabbing his tongue into it. The little hole began to soften allowing the paler male to hum happily. Gently inserting a finger, he watched his lovers face carefully. Grimmjow's eyes instantly went glassy, and his mouth shaped an 'o' before his lover fell back allowing Shiro to do as he pleased. Slowly inserting another finger, he watched as Grimmjow winced slightly and tried to pull away; but he couldn't have that.

Pushing his fingers deeper, Shiro tried locating that special spot that he knew Grimmjow would instantly love. He was correct, because as soon as he hit that bundle of Grimmjow almost kicked him in the face with how badly he arched his body into his fingers. Immediately thrusting a third finger in and brushing them against his lovers prostate, Shiro couldn't help but manically grin. The teal haired beauty beneath him was crying out beautifully and pushing himself against his thrusting fingers.

"Oh god, Shiro please! Stop! I want…"

"What is it you want?" Shiro continued thrusting his fingers but he was staring intently into Grimmjow's face as he gripped his own cock and jerked himself a couple of times.

"You… I want you!" Grimmjow howled his face almost clashing with his hair. Shiro's breath hitched at the other and couldn't help but tease just a bit more.

"Where do you want me, Jo-chan?" Shiro growled as he stabbed at his lovers prostate. Screaming, Grimmjow shuddered at the nickname. No one ever gave him a nickname other than Grimm, and it always made him sound beastly. Shiro made him sound cute, and he loved it. It made him feel cherished, he'd do anything to keep this albino man, especially if he treated him right.

"Inside, please Shiro, inside me!" Grimmjow purred at his lover and watched as the other growled before placing his legs over his arms. Pulling Grimmjow closer, the teal haired male couldn't help but glimpse down at his lovers cock. For a moment he had a flash of panic slice through him and he couldn't help but tense slightly.

Noticing this, Shiro leaned over and kissed Grimmjow deeply, sucking the others tongue back into his mouth. When they pulled apart for some breath Grimmjow couldn't help but whine and reach up for another one even though he was breathing heavily from the previous one. Brushing light kisses on the others lips before diving in to devour the other into distraction. Shiro slowly fed his cock into the others relaxed body.

Gasping, Grimmjow gripped Shiro's shoulders and clawed the other by accident. Making a sound of distress, Grimmjow tried to get a view of the others shoulders, only to have the other dodge him.

"It's fine." Thrusting his tongue into Grimmjow's mouth, Shiro ignored the pain on his shoulders. He knew he was probably bleeding but right now his lover needed him. With the other thoroughly distracted, Shiro thrust deep and straight into his lovers prostate. Crying out, Grimmjow arched his lower half as best he could from his position and latched back onto his lovers mouth and back.

Thrusting into the other and gaining speed quickly, Shiro felt that tug on his lower regions and chuckled when Grimmjow decided to vocalize his near completion.

"Oh.. Oh! Shiro! I'm so close! Yes!" Panting heavily, Shiro watched the expressions across Grimmjow's face and he couldn't help but feel smug.

"God you feel so fucking good, you're so tight! Where would you like it?" Shiro ground his hips deeply against Grimmjow's bucking ones. And waited very impatiently for the others response. It wasn't that long of a wait as Grimmjow was already babbling as he followed Shiro's thrusts.

"Inside! Inside!" He screamed as he arched his body and released across his lovers chest and his own. Ribbons of his white completion coating his stomach, Shiro grunted at the tightening channel squeezing his cock and trying to milk him of his worth and finished inside Grimmjow with a pleased growl.

Sighing tiredly, Shiro pulled himself out of Grimmjow and lay beside him on the bed. Curling his body around the already asleep male counterpart. Shiro brushed a kiss across his temple and followed him into the land of dreams.

* * *

**Loveless Paradox**: Uh.. How cheesy that last part. I hope this was adequate. I kept stopping halfway through writing and continuing. Oddly this pairing is hard to write for me.

Anywho lemme know what you guys think. **ESPECIALLY GRIMMJOW'S NICKNAME: JO-CHAN**

-Alii xoxo


	16. Chapter 16: Only Me

**Title:** Forget me not – Chapter 16 – Only me.

**Author:** Loveless Paradox

**Rating: **Rated M

**Category: **M/M

**Fandom:** Bleach

**Pairings:** Aizen / Ichigo

Shiro / Grimm

Gin / Izuru

Side – Byakuya/Ichigo/Urahara

**Additional Information: **Dedicated to _Rosetorn22,_ for the beautiful review. Everyone keeps calling me Chika lol. Is it cause I'm small? Don't worry Rose, I have this story plotted. Hint to everyone, there is a reason it's called "Forget me not" Besides the fact I love the flowers.

_Hope you like it Rose!_

* * *

**Loveless Paradox: **I love reviews they just motivate me to keep writing.

**Ichi-bear: **You can't leave your reviewers dry after starting this story. Once you start something you need to finish it.

**Sousuke-muffin:** True, Things like Ichigo for instance. _–tosses Ichi over shoulder and heads towards bedroom-_

**Ichi-bear: **OI! Sou! Tsk…

**Shiro: **_-slurp—_Hmm? Sorry I'm busy.

**Grimm: **Ahhh! God! No more!

**Loveless Paradox: **… I don't own anything other than this story… Ignore them… They are sex-crazed. Read on my lovelies.

* * *

**_Chapter 16: Only me_**

After spending the whole night in his lovers arms, Ichigo blearily opened his eyes. His limbs and everywhere on his body was sore. A good sore of course, but for some reason he felt like something wasn't right. Reaching blindly for his lover, Ichigo frowned at how still he was. Blinking his eyes open, he saw his lovers shallow breathing. The only way someone would be breathing that way was if they were awake or they were drugged.

Sitting up, he reached for his lover only to have someone grab him from behind and cover his mouth with something. Alarmed, he began fighting; he couldn't believe he had let his guard down because he was with his lover. It wasn't long before everything went dark.

The next time Ichigo woke up, he had a terrible taste in his mouth and he was laying in a bed by himself. Slowly sitting up, the orange haired male looked around. 'Where am I?' It was dark, and he realized he was laying on a beautiful King sized bed and a very well furnished bedroom. Reaching back to scratch his head in confusion, Ichigo winced when he felt the huge bruise there. When he pulled his hand away, he was surprised to see dried blood. Before he could analyze anything further, the door opened and two males entered.

The first was medium sized, long black hair and very defined features. Slightly on the pale side but he was quite handsome in Ichigo's opinion; even though he had a straight face. The second had a more inviting smile on his face. Blond hair and the same medium sized height.

"Ichigo Kurosaki-" Before the stoic male could continue though, the male on the bed tilted his head in confusion and interrupted him.

"Who?" There was a huge pause of silence. And then both males were a lot closer than they were originally. The blond was inspecting the wound and the black haired male was looking into his eyes as though he were searching for something. "Is my name Ichigo?" He asked hesitantly?

The black haired male nodded, and then he asked a few more questions. When Ichigo realized he didn't know the answers he began to panic. Noticing this both males sat in front of him and both grabbed one hand each. "Ichigo" The black haired male began.

"My name is Byakuya Kuchiki, it appears you've been in an accident. My lover and I are going to help you okay?"

"My name is Kisuke Urahara. We'll help you as best we can." Both males soothingly ran their fingers on Ichigo's hand in an effort to calm the other male down. "I don't want to alarm you, but it appears your house was burned down and you were injured trying to escape. Byakuya and I found you."

"I-Thank you, I don't remember any of this." Ichigo said sadly.

"In due time, Berry." Ichigo flushed at the nickname. He knew Ichigo meant Strawberry, he wondered why someone would ever call him that.

"Uhm…and my parents? Where are they?" Ichigo asked, and when both males frowned his breath hitched.

"I'm sorry Ichigo, they are long gone." Byakuya said. Ichigo's eyes burned as he felt tears fall down his cheeks.

"Oh Ichigo, don't worry you have us. You aren't alone." Kisuke cautiously went closer to the other and pulled him into his arms. Soothingly rubbing his back he held him as his eyes met Byakuya's on the other side. Byakuya crowded closer also and they both gave their warmth to the smaller. When Ichigo fell asleep, they placed him back on the bed and under the covers before leaving the room quietly. Once they knew they were ear shot away and in the privacy of the living area, both males confront each other.

"Burning building Kisuke, really… how original."

"Well you said _both_ his parents were dead Byakuya… way to isolate the boy."

"Oh well, it's in our favour. You've wanted the boy for a long time, being Isshin's friend didn't allow you the luxury of experiencing anything with him. Now's your chance, and I've come to like the boy you've always been talking about."

"Well now that we've already got him, it's a little late to go back on the plans. And a huge bonus he doesn't remember Aizen." Kisuke sighed in relief. Chuckling Byakuya took his lover in his arms and placed a kiss on his lips before pulling away.

"Don't forget to wake him up after 2 hours to check that bump, the fact he doesn't remember anything is a little worrisome. It was my mistake that I dropped him coming out of the vehicle."

"Yes, how could you. Oh well, it'll be my pleasure to teach him new things." Kisuke smirked before plastering himself to Byakuya's front. "I mean our pleasure." He nibbled the raven haired males neck before he began slithering his hands up his shirt.

* * *

**Loveless Paradox: **This is the second time I'm writing this Chapter, seemed a little rushed to me…so I re-wrote it.

Don't kill me! Some Byakuya /Ichi /Kisuke will be happening, but we all know Ichi was made for Aizen. I couldn't think who could be my bad guy… and well Yaku is my fav character so sue me. Originally it was just Byakuya but it just looked wrong…

_Love Alii xoxo _


End file.
